Kuryakin Affair
by m klindt
Summary: General Boris Kuryakin is dead and it's up to UNCLE to help the last two survivors of an experiment to train eleite assassins from falling into the hands of THRUSH or a revengeful family member. Napoleon gets to find out more of Illya's hidden past.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kuryakin Affair**

**By M. Klindt**

**I do not own these characters, but just borrowed them for fun. Reviews and comments welcome. This is first story in my "Lexi" series. I pulled my stories to fix obvious errors and hopefully show improvement. Thank you to all those who read my stories.**

**Chapter 1**

**Illya Kuryakin was sitting at the communications desk in Section One's office completing a profile of a suspected THRUSH agent when phone on the control panel buzzed.**

"**Kuryakin here," Illya answered by flipping a switch without looking up from what he was writing.**

"**You have an outside call." An unemotional female plainly stated.**

"**Send it through." Illya said, lifting his head, but didn't put his pen down.**

"**Your party is connected."**

"**Two o'clock." A familiar voice abruptly stated. **

**_Click._**

**Looking at his watch, he'd just have enough time. It was one forty-five when Illya snapped the toggle switch off. He closed his pen, put it into his coat pocket, neatly closed the report he was working on, and filed it. After straightening his suit coat, he left Waverly's office and made it almost all the way down the hallway before Napoleon Solo turned the corner and made a dead stop right in front of him**

"**Illya, Mr. Waverly's office is in the other direction," Napoleon said brightly to Illya, who reluctantly stopped as well.**

"**I have to go and meet with an informant. I just got the call. I should be back in less than an hour. He wants to meet at two," he said in a impatient rush and continued to walk around his partner, not to be deterred. "Let Mr. Waverly know that I'll finish my report upon my return."**

"**I'll tell him, good luck." Napoleon said to Illya's fleeing backside as he continued on down the hall and then switching his concentration to the form of a pretty female office clerk sauntering in the opposite direction instead.**

**Illya walked into the Paradise movie theater and sat down in the back row; all the way to the right. The room was pitched dark and he had to feel for the wall to know when the row had ended. He unbuttoned his black coat and sat down. Suddenly, the movie began to play and the theater lit up with bright lights, loud music, and other rustling noises. He roughly settled himself into the seat to patiently wait.**

**A lady in a wide brim hat came up Illya's row and swept passed the empty red velvet seats to sit beside him. She was wearing a suit dress in blue with a wildly colored scarf wrapped around her neck in some exotic knot. She was a slim, athletic-looking woman with long, straw colored hair styled in the latest mod fashion. Even in the dark, her eyes sparkled as she snatched a glance down at Illya who sat up more attentively in his seat while she settled down next to him. He pulled out his thick, black-rimmed glasses and placed them on his nose. The lady placed her purse on the floor between them and leaned casually back in the seat.**

**Hidden in the darkness where no one could see, Illya had placed his arm on their shared arm rest and wrapped it around hers. She didn't object and warmly intertwined her fingers in his. Her other hand lightly squeezed his upper arm as well.**

"**I was surprised to hear from you. This isn't our usual routine, but a good unusual though. I've missed you very much. You've been gone a long time."**

"**Sorry, duty has kept me busy and now there's a situation." The lady said softly into his ear; close enough for Illya to feel her warm, sweet breath, and inhale her intoxicating perfume. "It'll involve you, Illya." **

**He turned slightly toward her and gave her a hard stare. They were quiet for a moment as the movie screen flashed even more blinding light into the movie theater.**

"**You've changed your hair, Alexana."**

"**Is that all you can say to me?"**

"**No, I want to know why you call me at this odd time. Work hasn't gotten in the way has it? Am I a marked man?" Illya asked lightly as they comfortably settled back into their theater seats.**

"**Not this time, but your name comes across my desk quite frequently, Napoleon Solo's name too. If they and you only knew…" Alexana's voice trailed off, then went stiff and formal. "No. This time it's about father."**

"**Father, what does he want, Lexi?"**

"**Nothing, he's dead," she blurted it out. "When you get back to UNCLE headquarters you will be told of his death and that you must fly to Kiev right away. It will be for his state funeral and reading of his will, because you and I as "_cousins_" will be expected to be there. But, I believe there is trouble for you and me."**

"**Father's dead?" Illya repeated to himself in a hollow voice full of shock. "Was it a natural death?"**

"**Who knows?" Alexana sighed in resignation. "What we don't know is who is going to replace him as leader and what they are to do with the rest of us when they find out about our summer school training sessions when we were young."**

"**What do you mean? The rest of us, only you and I are the only ones left from the very beginning. We know that, because father had you keep track of everyone that was in the group. Most of them working for the KGB were suicidal or killed. Only the "_love"_ of your father kept you and me alive this long." **

"'**We're an experiment gone wrong,' to put in father's own words," Alexana quoted him. "That and we've had an ocean between us and the Soviet Union most of the time."**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Illya," Alexana said after a couple of minutes of shared silence. Each one reflecting on their own thoughts of what her father's recent death meant to them.**

"**Hmm…?"**

"**I have copies of father's papers and will. Others will eventually find the files on us, the formula, and the use of conditioning…not much is missing from the experiment."**

"**Do you think it's been found already?"**

"**It's tough to say at this point. You'll be focused on more than me, because you're considered an outsider; living outside the country for so long. You, much more than me I'm afraid because, I go back and forth and still do the Soviet Union Government's business…in an indirect way."**

"**I am very loyal to the Soviet Union…" Illya stated angrily as he started to shift around in his seat.**

"**I know you are," Alexana said firmly to calm him down and gave his hand another hard squeeze. "But, do you think that really matters with these people, when they know what we are and who you've been working for?"**

"**We need to stop this once and for all," Illya said slowly in renewed determination. "Are you ready?"**

"**Yes, it's time. Here, drink this." Alexana handed Illya a soda in a paper cup. "It'll help."**

"**You know that I don't like carbonated drinks." Illya said in disgust, but drank it down quickly anyway.**

"**Carbonation stabilizes it in your system longer."**

"**It does help to know that you have a PhD in inorganic chemistry, a little."**

"**Yes, it does. Hopefully, this will be over soon. You had better get back. You'll be leaving soon," she twittered for a moment and then dramatically heaved. "Oh, to spend a full day with you…."**

"**Soon Lexi, very soon," Illya gives her arm one more squeeze before grabbing a small packet of papers from her purse, got up, moved past her, and left the theater.**

**Illya entered the section one's office to meet up with Mr. Waverly and Napoleon Solo in less than an hour as he'd predicted. The meeting with Alexana had taken 20 minutes and another 15 to read the papers before destroying them. He went back to the area where he had placed the file he was working on and placed it on the circular table in front of Mr. Waverly. **

"**Here is my report of the debriefing of the THRUSH agent. He proved to be insufficient source to exploit."**

"**Yes, yes, Mr. Kuryakin." Mr. Waverly picked through the file and placed it back on the table. "I have just received some rather serious news while you were gone. Oh, I do want a report on your unexpected meeting this afternoon, but first, I have to inform that your government has called us this afternoon."**

"**Sir," Illya straightened up and looked surprised.**

"**Yes, I'm afraid that I must relay to you that your uncle, General Boris Kuryakin, Mr. Kuryakin, has passed away. You're ordered to attend his state funeral and reading of his will in Kiev. They want to you leave this evening. One of the most interesting men I've met, your uncle..."**

"**Yes, he was," Illya agreed and then grimaced with concern. "I have not seen the General in an extremely long time. He was a very powerful man within the highest levels of the Soviet Union. **

"**Yes, I knew your Uncle." Mr. Waverly said softly in self-reflection. "Preferred the rank of General to Admiral."**

** "Sir," Illya asked inquisitively, looking up to Mr. Waverly from the tabletop where his eyes had been focusing on. His thoughts and expressions hooded in absent-minded concentration until then.**

** "Oh, yes. I'm surprised that I never really talked about him. To you, that is. He has very engaging personality, especially toward the end of his life. By continuing to allow me to have you work for UNCLE, all and all, instead of the Soviet government."**

** "Sir, I volunteered to work for UNCLE…." Illya interrupted.**

** "Yes, yes, but your Uncle Boris allowed it. He chose his daughter to stay in the KGB. He said that you two were thick as gypsy thieves when you were younger. He hated splitting you two up... You two could have ruled the Soviet Union in his mind."**

** "You have a cousin?" Napoleon asked Illya. It was the first time he had learned the Illya had much of a family; let alone a potentially close cousin.**

** "Alexana Kuryakin is her name." Mr. Waverly finished for Illya. "She's high ranking officer in Naval Special Operations for the KGB along with Boris."**

** "One part of the government's inner circle," Illya said flatly as he unconsciously twisted his gold ring around his finger and felt the weight of the medallion around his neck getting heavier.**

** "Well said, Mr. Kuryakin, well said," Mr. Waverly agreed. "You'd better be on your way then. Finish your report on that informant and file the one on the THRUSH agent. Check in with me when this situation in Kiev is over. I'm most curious what Boris has left you in his will if you chose to reveal it. Send my condolences to your cousin. I may come to the funeral myself. Schedule permitting, of course..."**

** "Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Illya nodded as Mr. Waverly turned away from the table to his desk in the back part of the office, telling the two agents the meeting was over.**

** "Illya," Napoleon said, trying to catch his friend's attention while he was getting up from the table.**

** "Yes, Napoleon," Illya stopped with an exasperated tone; knowing that he was going to say something derogatory.**

** "You never told me that you had a cousin, a female cousin at that. Is she good looking or does she look like you?"**

** "Just like me." Illya smirked and decided to keep his attitude in check for now. "Do you blame me for not telling you about my cousin, with your reputation? I will report in when I get there."**

** Napoleon smiled at their banter, nodded his head, and swiveled in his chair as Illya batted him lightly with his files as he returned his farewell nod and left. Napoleon was just about to get out of his chair to leave when Mr. Waverly turned back around as soon as Illya had cleared the automotive doors.**

** "Mr. Solo."**

** "Oh, yes, sir?" Napoleon quickly sat back down again.**

** "I want you to go to Kiev tonight."**

** "Me, sir," Napoleon asked in surprise.**

** "Yes. This whole affair seems rather odd. General Boris Kuryakin's involvement within the Soviet Union Government was not very publicized. He's dealt with counter intelligence for most of his career. I was a bit confused with the communication channels used to report his death. I just talked to Boris a week ago and he alluded to a problem from the past coming back to a head, very strange. He's never call me just to check in on Mr. Kuryakin's wellbeing before, odd, very odd, indeed. Their relationship has been more of a "_military politeness and respect for rank" _toward each otherthan one would have for an immediate family member. Caring shows weakness…if you agreed with Boris."**

** "Sir, why didn't you tell Mr. Kuryakin that I was to come along?" Napoleon asked awkwardly, hesitantly smoothing his hair with his hand.**

** "Because, I know that he wouldn't be pleased with our interference, he may try to keep you from coming and succeed. No, I want him in a position where he can't refuse."**

** "What am I to tell him?" Napoleon asked diplomatically.**

** "Tell him you are going to his uncle's funeral as a representative of UNCLE, which I couldn't make it. You're only there as a delegate and won't interfere with what he needs to do. The Soviet Union's government will have him sequestered for most of that time. You may only see him is at the funeral and at his uncle's home. I'll call ahead to Boris's housekeeper, Naddya and I'll have them put you up in my usual room."**

** "Yes, sir…," Napoleon said quietly, wanting to ask more questions about this affair, but thought the better of it. "I hope that your instincts are wrong this time."**

** "Me too, Mr. Solo…well, you had best be going. Oh, you'd better brush up on your Russian. It's very poor taste to go into the Soviet Union without attempting to properly speak the language. They might mistake you for an American."**

** "Yes sir." Napoleon solemnly stood up, nodded to Mr. Waverly, buttoned his coat, and left the office at a quick trot.**

** Illya had just settled into his aisle seat on the commercial flight to Kiev with a book to read, when he could sense someone was standing by his seat.**

** "I'm fine. I don't need anything else. Thank you," Illya rudely said and purposely didn't look up from his book to further drive the point home. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and everyone around him was getting in the way. He was trying to remember the last time he saw his Uncle Boris: his house in Kiev, Lexi, and picture perfect weather…Sasha... He was just about to fall asleep, but that person standing by his seat didn't move from his periphery.**

** "I thought that you'd tell me more information about your cousin, Alexana wasn't it? It's going to be a long flight and everything. You never tell me anything about your life behind the iron curtain unless I pull it out of you like a rotten tooth."**

** "What!" Illya snapped more awake by the sound of his pig-headed partner's voice. "Napoleon!"**

** "Hi there, move over, Illya." Napoleon waved at Illya, who looked at him in shock and then, just as quickly, a flash of anger ran across his face.**

** "What are you doing here?" Illya said in a harsh, hushed voice, but got up grudgingly and moved to the window seat.**

** "Mr. Waverly wanted me to be UNCLE's delegate for your uncle's funeral. It was decided just after you left, sorry. He was going to go, but couldn't make it, so he sent me instead. I didn't want to intrude, although it seems that neither you nor I have a choice in this matter."**

** An upset, blond man glared at his partner, who was leaning over the seat as he was talking to him while he sullenly nodded. Napoleon took this pouty jerk of his head as the biggest peace offering he was going to get from the respondent Illya and sat down in the pre-warmed airline seat he'd just vacated. **

** Illya hated sitting by the window, it made him feel even more trapped in Waverly's decision to have Napoleon come along on his trip to Kiev. He was a cornered rat on a sinking ship. **

** "Illya," Napoleon said softly after a long silence.**

** "Hmm…" Illya mumbled as he tried to focus on Napoleon instead of his pressing thoughts, not moving his half laden eyes off the seat in front of him.**

** "I'm really sorry for your loss." Napoleon shifted in his seat from sitting for a long time in one position. "I didn't realize that your family and Mr. Waverly were connected."**

** "Yes." Illya sighed. "I too was unaware of the connection. Neither of them talked to me about the other. I just thought that Mr. Waverly liked me better than you. Still, it doesn't seem to get me out of the usual trouble you get me into or special treatment."**

** Napoleon and Illya smiled knowingly at each other and settled back into comfortably still surroundings of the darkened cabin for the rest of the night flight to Kiev.**

** At the Kiev airport baggage claim it was easy for Illya and Napoleon to find their suitcases, because the flight and terminal was nearly deserted. The room loudly echoed with every step they took on the shiny, smooth cement floors and walls. It was clean, plain, and eerily empty. This airport was mainly used as a military drop off point. Even the small coffee counter was closed on this particular day.**

** "We'll find a car to get you to your hotel room and settle you in, Napoleon." Illya stated casually, lifting up his suitcase while waiting for Napoleon to grab his. "Then I will go to the General's home, change, and then meet with Admiral Putin."**

** "Well…" Napoleon started to say something when he was interrupted.**

** "That will not be necessary, Comrade Kuryakin." A young officer in a crisp, new Soviet Union Naval uniform called out to Illya and stopped in front of them with two other soldiers flanking him with rifles.**

**(Rest of the conversations while in Kiev will be in Russian unless stated)**

** "Lieutenant," Illya looked sharply at the young soldier's insignia ranking with a new stiffness and commanding voice. "I know that it is against protocol to call out to a superior officer without acknowledging his rank. Surely, if you were given this detail, then you would have known that I was a Captain Lieutenant in the Soviet Union Navy and I demand respect and salutes, now!"**

** "Yes…Yes, sir!" The brash soldier stuttered back at Illya, surprised at his presence despite his slim figure, saluted, and all three soldiers stood at instant attention. "My sincere apologies, Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin, second in command for Admiral Putin, Cpt. Lt. Sasha Noustovich, made it sound that you were no longer in the Navy. That you weren't welcome back to the Soviet Union since leaving for the United States. I thought that since you're not wearing a uniform my assumptions were correct. You're speaking English and you have an unauthorized person with you, sir."**

** "I understand now. Yes, I am still in the Navy and have my credentials on me. This is a delegate from UNCLE, Mr. Solo. I am to get him settled and change into my uniform at General Boris Kuryakin's home before I report to Admiral Putin, which he, I might add, is well aware of my actions, Mr. Solo's, and directed responsibilities upon my arrival to Kiev."**

** "Yes, sir," The young officer nervously nodded. "My orders are to escort you to the Admiral's office once you have landed. We're required to take you both to where you need to be; Cpt. Lt. Noustovich orders."**

** "Of course Lieutenant, lead the way to your car," Illya said with a curt nod and then motioned Napoleon to follow him; anger still flushing his cheeks.**

** "Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin," Napoleon whispered softly to Illya while they walked. The two bulky, armed guards brought up the rear, tightly holding their rifles to their chest. "Is this a welcoming party or a prison detail?" **

** "It's a personal issue between Cpt. Lt. Noustovich and me," Illya said in a low deadly tone through clinched teeth. "What hotel did you say you were staying at?"**

** "Well…I didn't." Napoleon said in hushed English to Illya and slowed down hesitantly as the landing party stood at the airport entrance before plunging into the pre-dawn light. "Mr. Waverly has me staying in your Uncle Boris's house with you and your cousin." **

"**What!" Illya stopped in his tracks. Napoleon sheepishly smiled at him; stepping**

**out of his friend's strike zone while he explained. "Another one of Waverly's ideas, not mine. But think of it this way, I'll get to meet your cousin. One big happy family, so to speak…"**

** "Fine," Illya grunted out, gave up trying to win this battle against his boss's grand plan, shrugged his shoulders, and turned to the Russian officer. "Lieutenant, take us to General Kuryakin's home in the facility at the south at the end of town. Mr. Napoleon just saved us a trip to a hotel."**

** "Yes sir, the vehicle is around the corner. Please follow me, sir"**

** When the car that Illya and Napoleon were riding in came up to a palatial mansion with extensive gardens, Napoleon nudged Illya in his side.**

** "House? It looks more like a palace to me. I thought you detested shows of wealth and power." Napoleon teased Illya as he looked around.**

** "This was once one of the summer palaces of the Romanoff's before the Revolution. Now it is a Special Naval Operations Development Center. General Kuryakin was given a set of rooms and the main office while in command. I know that the new commander will want to take possession within the next few days. I'm sure that Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin has started…"**

** "Isn't that you?"**

** "No, Cpt. Lt. Alexana Kuryakin. She was one of his assistants and commanding officers.**

** "Just how many Kuryakins are there?" Napoleon asked trying to keep all the players straight in this game of Russian roulette.**

** "Just three, now two," Illya said matter-of-factly. "All people in the Soviet Union are part of a bigger family." He'd said the last part more for the soldiers sitting in the car accompanying them, who nodded in agreement silently so they could continue to listen to their conversation without interrupting. **

** The car stopped in front of the grand stone staircase at the entrance of the stately summer palace. The soldiers with the rifles got out first and the Lieutenant in charge opened the car door for Illya and Napoleon to get out. The sun was up, but the air still smelled of wet grass and sweet flowers from the well-groomed gardens. A quick walk to the steps over the damp crushed gravel left a thin layer of tan mud on their shoes when they reached the first step.**

** "Be prepared," Illya said to Napoleon in English as he opened a small door within the massive wooden entrance at the top of the steps and walked in; not waiting for the soldiers to precede him.**

** "Illya, my little mouse, you're finally here!" A big-chested, older lady called out to the group as she finished coming down the grand staircase in the ornate entry. She had gray hair, wire-rimmed glasses, and was dressed in a housekeeper's dress; including an apron.**

** "Naddya," Illya met the woman at the base of the carpeted steps, planning to give her a formal handshake and nod, but she scowled at him, threw her arms open, and drew him into a big, bone-shaking hug.**

** "I will hug you even if you will not hug back. Oh, I have missed my Little Mouse!"**

** "I am good," Illya said after he recovered from being thrust into her ample bosom and the air knocked out of him. "I have missed you too."**

** "Let me look at you, still slim as ever. You may even be smaller than your cousin right now. I'll have to fatten you up. And look at your hair. Do all the men in America wear their hair like this? You look like a gypsy beatnik; not a proper soldier of the Soviet Union. You'll have to get it cut."**

** "I will, Naddya, I promise, just as soon as I meet with Admiral Putin." Illya agreed, although not too happy at the thought of cutting his hair. He liked his hair this length and was a little vane about it as he ran his fingers through it out of habit.**

** "Naddya," Illya changed the subject, bringing her attention to his American partner. "This is Napoleon Solo, he is here as a representative of UNCLE. He is to observe the General's funeral and report back."**

** "Yes." Naddya turned stiff and unyielding while she studied Napoleon's person, who politely smiled even though a chill went down his spine by the hatred in her eyes. "I was called by Mr. Waverly. Ah yes, the great man, Mr. Waverly, for him not to come to his friend's funeral in person is very disrespectful."**

** "Well…"**

** "No, Mr. Solo, I understand. Duty calls him away. We all know what duty means. You will be allowed only in non-restricted areas of this facility and your room. If you are found in areas that you are not allowed, you will be shot and killed. Understood?"**

** "I…ya...yes, ma'am. I will only go where I'm allowed."**

** "Good, Mr. Solo. I run this house and it's my job to see that rules are followed. Welcome to the Soviet Union and this facility."**

** "Thank you." Napoleon said formally, now understanding what Illya meant by being prepared.**

** "You two," Naddya called the soldiers behind Napoleon and Illya. "Grab their bags and take them to their rooms. Mr. Solo in room number 24 and Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin in his usual room number 3."**

** "Yes, ma'am," the soldiers said in unison and started to grab both bags, but Illya quickly took a hold of the handle of his suitcase.**

** "I'll go straight to my room. I have to quickly change and go see Admiral Putin. Thank you, Naddya. I will be back to eat afterwards. I hope the cook has some lunch available upon my return, morning." Illya said hurried rush over his shoulder as he trotted off to change in his uniform. "I will see you later, Napoleon."**

** "Your second uniform is pressed and ready for you in your room." Naddya called after him and Illya waved his understanding as he disappeared around a corner.**

** "Now, Mr. Solo, you must be tired from your trip and hungry." Naddya turned back to him again. "Go to your room, clean up, and I'll have some breakfast sent to you. General Kuryakin's public viewing for the masses starts this afternoon and is held until eight o'clock. The funeral will be at ten sharp in the morning and reading of the will at two in the afternoon. Your plane will depart at six in the evening, any questions?"**

** "No, Ma'am." Napoleon said formally and nodded. "Thank you."**

** Napoleon and the soldiers turned and went to his assigned room. He noticed that it was in another wing away from Illya's room's general direction. A shower, food, and nap would be a good idea right now. Then, a tour of the facility; what he is allowed to see of it, of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 =======================================================**

** Napoleon awoke to a sharp knocking at his room's door. He hadn't realized how tired he was to sleep so soundly. Looking at his watch, he saw that is was just about noon Kiev time.**

** "Yes," Napoleon said loudly as he pushed himself out of the bed, drunkenly stumbled to the door, and opened it. He'd dressed casually before he lay down. "Come in."**

** "Mr. Solo?" A young woman in a slightly over-sized, military uniform asked politely. "I am Seaman Dolchi, personal assistant to Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin."**

** "Male or female," Napoleon asked with an amused smile.**

** "What? Oh, Cpt. Lt. Alexana Kuryakin," the young lady blushed prettily. "She wants to invite you to lunch in the servant's kitchen before the public viewing starts."**

** "Well, I think that would be a wonderful idea. I've wanted to meet her ever since I discovered she existed. Lead the way, Miss…Dolchi…"**

** "Margaret. This way, Mr. Solo, no need to dress up, it's an informal meal." Dolchi motioned Napoleon to take the lead down the hallway.**

** "What can you tell me about Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin?" Napoleon asked the young Seaman as they casually walked down the hall.**

** "Sir?"**

** "What does she look like? Is she a fair officer? Does she have a temper like her cousin?" Napoleon asked, trying to get the Margret's opinion.**

** "You, Mr. Solo, will have to find that out for yourself. Although, I am one of her assistants, I very rarely see her. She works mostly abroad, but I help her keep track of what is going on in Kiev and this facility. Most of time I deliver sealed messages between her and … the General."**

** Napoleon noticed she stuttered when mentioning the name of the elder Kuryakin. He could see there was a mournful look in the young Seaman's eyes, clearing her suddenly tight throat.**

** "I get the feeling that General Kuryakin meant a great deal to you."**

** "Yes," Dolchi said while weakly smiling, trying to hide her sadness. "I spent a lot of time with…General Kuryakin toward the end. I brought him his nightly vodka. He would have me read poetry to him. He was a very cultured man. I learned a lot about the outside world those nights I attended him. He was a dear comrade to me."**

** "You have my sympathies. All those who've talked of him have said nothing, but the best."**

** Napoleon was oddly surprised that this young woman felt more from the General's passing than he ever remotely got from Illya. It was a little disturbing and he hoped to find out more about his partner's upbringing. **

"**Thank you, Mr. Solo." Margret's eyes cleared while she batted her tears away and they began shine as brightly as her smile perked up. She was a pretty girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair tucked under hat. She could be a real looker, Napoleon thought, with some makeup, hair uncovered, and the right clothes instead of the thick woolen uniform that covered her from shoulders to mid calf. "Here's the old servant's kitchen. Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin is right through that door. I will see you at the public viewing, Mr. Solo. Maybe you can give me your impression on how you like the Soviet Union and its people. Good-bye."**

** "I hope to do just that if time permits me. Thank you for your assistance, Margret." They both nodded goodbye just before Napoleon walked through the door.**

** Once inside with a tiny _click _of the handle into the small of his back, Napoleon noticed a woman with stylish, long, bright blonde hair, a slim athletic build, and in regular street clothes leaning over some cooking pots. The food smelled good to Napoleon's half-empty stomach that began to rumble in protest. For a while, he watched her silently as she seasoned the stew and danced around on the balls of her feet, which to his surprise were bare and dirty.**

** "No need to be so quiet, Mr. Solo," The woman said in perfect English with a slight, delicious, Russian accent as she sensed his presences and straightened up. "Shut the door before you have every soldier on this level here. Naddya would never forgive me if it were said that I cooked better than the cook does. She doesn't need to be here anyway. Much more relaxing, don't you think?"**

** "Yes, I agree," Napoleon said with a smiled, stepping away from the closed door and sat down at the long, narrow wooden table. "Now, I assume that I'm meeting the great and mysterious Cpt. Lt. Alexana Kuryakin. Cousin to my good friend, Illya, who by the way has never mentioned you in all our travels…"**

** Just as he was began to turn on his world famous charm, Alexana turned around. Her beauty blew Napoleon away. She had a look about her that got her instantly noticed. Sharp, sapphire, blue eyes, perky nose, full pink lips, and a smile that made even the great Napoleon Solo forget what his own name for a moment.**

** "Well, you know Illya, very secretive and not very forth coming with much information; even if his life depended on it. He hadn't said much about you either. I'd gotten more of my impression of you from my father. Quite the ladies man I hear…"**

** "Well…I wouldn't say…" It was Napoleon who turned a shade pink before he flashed a devilish smile; trying to regroup from her statement and beauty.**

** "Oh, I would." Alexana challenged him with a matter-of-factly tone and then smiled her own seductive smile. "Don't worry Napoleon. I will keep this between us."**

** "Keep what between you two?" Illya asked as he entered the kitchen from another door in his full naval dress uniform.**

** "Illya!" Alexana screamed wildly, both rushed toward to each other and jumped into a big hug. "It's about time you got back. How did you know we were down here?"**

** "Are you kidding? The smell of your stew was all I needed. I didn't know just how much I missed your cooking until it grabbed a hold of my stomach and led me down here. Are you still hiding from Naddya in the servants' quarters, just like old times?"**

** "You're the one to talk, Little Mouse!" Alexana laughed lightly as she pushed Illya away from her to the table and went to grab some bowels while she started to ladle up the stew on the stove.**

** "Illya," Napoleon greeted him as he heavily sat down. "Your cousin here was about to tell me all your deepest secrets. You look rather dashing in your uniform for a change. You're right not to tell me about Alexana; she's quite charming. I don't see any family resemblance…"**

** "Always the gentleman, Napoleon," Illya said, taking off his hat, hung his coat on the back of his chair, and ran his hands through his flattened hair. The lack of sleep and the promise of none for the next several hours crept into his bones, making his eyes feel dry and tight.**

** Alexana turned toward both men with a bowl in each hand. She smiled kindly at them and took a few steps toward the table.**

** "Illya, you look tired. I'll make you something to keep you going until after the viewing. Here you two go, I hope that you will like it. Oh, I forgot to cut the bread. Start eating, I'll just be just a minute and then I want to hear about your meeting with Admiral Putin, Illya."**

** She didn't have to tell Napoleon or Illya twice to start eating. **

** "Wonderful girl," Napoleon softly said to Illya after he wantonly inhaled half his portion in the matter of minutes; followed up with an unexpected, satisfying burp. "I can see why you didn't want me to know anything about her. I think I'm in love."**

** "You had better think more wisely about marrying my cousin, Napoleon." Illya warned off-handedly between bites. "She is more dangerous than I am. Lexi's been highly train to manipulate men and can kill you twenty different ways without using a weapon."**

** "What am I, chopped liver? It might be a risk that I'd be willing to take."**

** "No, Napoleon, I won't let you take that risk," Alexana said lightly as set down a tray of cut bread, shot a glance to Illya, pulling off the bowl of stew and three shot glasses of clear liquid from it. "I would rather be friends, for now, deal?"**

** "Deal," Napoleon grudgingly agreed. He was a little disappointed, but there would be another chance later on to win her over. Illya smiled, because Napoleon got his advances abruptly halted and knew that neither one of them would give in so easily in the next round.**

** "So, Illya," Alexana continued while sitting down opposite of Napoleon and Illya at the worn work table. "Tell me about your meeting with the Admiral. Was he put in charge of this facility? Will he let you stay at UNCLE?"**

** "Luckily," Illya sighed, looking at his now empty bowl mournfully until Lexi got up with a snort and refilled it up again. "I haven't been reassigned yet. It wouldn't be prudent for the Soviet Union not to be properly represented in UNCLE. General Kuryakin sent very favorable reports to the leaders. I'm safe so far; except for one thing…I'm to get a haircut. My hair isn't regulation for the Soviet government. I have to cut off at least two inches, three inches would be better."**

** Alexana and Napoleon both smiled at him and laughed.**

** "Poor, Illya." Alexana sympathized. "Would you like me to cut your hair? We could ask Naddya to cut your hair instead if you like. She used to when you were younger, I do believe. Where is that salad bowl?"**

** "Not very funny, Lexi," Illya groaned, putting down his spoon, finally his intense hunger satisfied. "I was teased for days because of her attempts to trim my hair and you know it."**

** "Especially by Sasha," Alexana asked and chuckled evilly. **

** "Yes, he did enjoy his petty torments, as you do." Illya frowned.**

** "Oh, Little Mouse." Alexana mimicked Naddya's voice, took his hands in hers and looked sweetly in his eyes. "I could never stand it when you pout. Here, let me get you another bowl of my stew and I'll leave you alone, but first let us all drink a toast to father."**

** "Agreed," Illya smiled at first and then turned stiff at the mention of the General as they all had a shot glass in front of them. "To General Boris Kuryakin!"**

** They all took up a glass, raised them, clinked them, and drank it in one swallow.**

** "Lexi!" Illya gasped as they all roughly coughed after downing the overly strong liquor. "What did you give us to drink?"**

** "It will help us latter on." Alexana garbled through a closed throat held tight by one of her hands. **

** "What is she talking about?" Napoleon asked as he tried to swallow down the bitter taste still lingering on his tongue.**

** "Nothing," Illya said curtly in a winded voice. "Any effects on him?"**

** "None… harmless," Alexana shook her head and passed out glasses of water. "Napoleon that was father's homemade brand of vodka and it wasn't quite ready as I thought. You will be fine. Here, let me get you more food and then I'll cut your hair, Illya. We only have half an hour before we all need to leave for the public viewing."**

** Napoleon wanted to ask more questions like in Waverly's office, but decided to wait things out. The burn from the alcoholic drink warmed his chest as he watched with glee as Illya silently endured a haircut by Alexana, adding a few jibes along the way, which Illya finally rebutted in great frustration.**

** Napoleon was surprised he wasn't stopped by anyone as he took an early, pre-dawn walk in the country palace's garden. It was a wonderful time to see the countryside of Kiev. A soft wind brought in the sweet smell of the morning dew and the crushed rock on the paths led him further from the facility and down to a gazebo that rang out a tinny song from the chimes catching the tiniest of breezes from its framework. He could hear a babbling brook that was hidden until he stepped onto the deck of the wooden patio above a simple sidewalk and dock. He sat down on one of the bleached, gray benches where the brook met a pond and took in the rustic scenery.**

** The public viewing of General Kuryakin had gone as expected. All the soldiers in every rank took their turn to stand at attention by his coffin as hordes of the "People of the Soviet Union" went by. There were flowers and mementoes everywhere in the capital house. When either Illya or Alexana were not by the General, they were meeting with government officials and important dignitaries from all over the world. The only one who had kept Napoleon entertained the entire time was Seaman Margaret Dolchi. She was assigned to watch over him while he attended the viewing. Many foreign officials were assigned a military escort. He was lucky; his was young, nice looking, lady that was knowledgeable about more worldly things other than life inside the Motherland.**

** The reason why Napoleon was up so early? His body and mind were still on New York time. He and most everyone else staying at the palace went to their room's right after the viewing was over. All Illya had given him was a tired wave before headed straight to his room; as did Alexana. The only one left standing at the bottom of the stairs was Naddya, who gave him a frightful stare and crossed her arms across her broad chest. Once in his room, he easily fell asleep, but it didn't last long and now he found himself sitting in a gazebo watching the sunrise.**

** "You did a nice job in being very quiet this morning." Alexana said in English from a few feet from Napoleon, making him jump up from the bench. "Although, I hoped that you noticed that you were left alone. Watched, but left alone."**

** "You startled me," Napoleon said in a rush as his hand automatically went to his holster and gun that wasn't there; a habit that he would never break in his lifetime. "I didn't think that I was doing anything that would cause suspicion, but you know, once a spy…"**

** "Yes," Alexana agreed and sniffed a small laugh, but didn't get up from sitting on the edge of the steps leading to the dock with her back to Napoleon, but instead reclined on one arm. "Once a spy…still on New York time, Napoleon?"**

** "Yes," Napoleon said as he walked down to the steps where Alexana was leaning back on her side, sat down opposite her and copied her posture.**

** "So am I," she said, looking at him to watch the happy surprise on his face.**

** "Creatures of habit," Napoleon softly said as he lightly brushed a piece of wind-blown hair from her eyelashes. She half closed her eyes in reaction to his touch. She was so very beautiful, Napoleon thought, but something much more that just physical. She was intoxicating; drawing him to her like a strong magnet. She calmly let him stare at her for a full minute before opening her sapphire eyes to intently face him.**

** "You have to promise me something, Napoleon," Alexana said in a seriously firm, hushed voice; taking matters into her own hands while her right index finger traced Napoleon's face.**

** "Anything," Napoleon promised. He would promise anything to her right now. All she had to do was ask.**

** "I want you to promise me that you'll be on your flight to New York no matter what. Don't stay here any longer than you have to. The Soviet Union is not safe for an American right now. There is too much distrust and fear going on. You need not be in the middle of it."**

** "That is a very odd thing for you to want me to promise. Will you be going back to New York as well?" Napoleon asked tactfully, wondering if they were being watched and overheard.**

** "No and Yes," is all Alexana said. No, she wasn't back to America and yes, they were being watched. "Promise?"**

** "I will do my best," Napoleon said diplomatically, hoping that she was eventually going back to New York, so they could spend more time together. Her eyes drew his whole body in.**

** "If this is all you can give me, I'll take it. Thank you. I'll try to keep you to it. Don't be surprised if I have to order it. Illya will…"**

** "Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin!" A big man in a slightly worn military uniform shouted as he rushed up to the two of them and roughly grabbed Alexana up by the arm and yanked to her feet. "What are you doing here with him?"**

** "Sasha, let go of me! You have no authority over me!" Alexana shouted back at him and wrenched her arm from his fierce grip once she got her footing. "You've no right!"**

** Napoleon quickly stood up and was about to take on this man, but Alexana put up her arm before him. He could see that this man's fingerprints were already bruising the pale skin of her forearm.**

** "I've more right than he will ever have, after waiting all this time for you and you throw yourself at him. It's not fair to the Soviet Union or to me. I'll win your respect someday and soon!"**

** "Enough Cpt. Lt. Noustovich, you know where you have stood and that won't change anytime in the short future. This action doesn't make your case any stronger. Now, what do you want? I'm currently off duty and have clearance to be out here with Mr. Solo. Warm ups don't start for another half an hour. I suggest we all go back to the facility and change."**

** Noustovich hung his head, realizing the mistake he had just made with Alexana and followed sullenly behind her and Napoleon down the gravel path. He was angry with Alexana, angry with himself, and extremely jealous of any man that Alexana happened to talk to. Napoleon could tell that Alexana had been through this before and that she'd, like most men, wrapped Sasha around her little finger whenever she wanted. He even felt the tugging.**

** Sasha Noustovich was a hulk of a man with butch, sandy brown hair, small dark squinty eyes, and strong, angry features. He towered above Napoleon by half a foot and outweighed him by a good hundred pounds. Napoleon was thinking to himself, what moves it would take to disarm this man if need be.**

** "Mr. Solo," Alexana brought Napoleon back from his thoughts as they walked toward the Special Ops. Facility, "It is regulation that all soldiers that are not commissioned officers to go to a mandatory morning exercise session. Most of the soldiers above the rank of Lieutenant, while they are here, join them. Would you care to join us this morning? I'm sure we can find you some exercise clothes. We can assess how well UNCLE trains their agents, eh, Sasha?"**

** "Humph!" Noustovich grumbled, not addressing Alexana directly at first. "I bet he would not last the first round. I get first dibs. I'll show him how we take care of foreigners in the Soviet Union."**

** "You can try, Sasha, but I think that Mr. Solo may have a few tricks up his sleeve. I'm sure that he has been trained in many attack maneuvers, especially against bigger opponents."**

** "We shall see," Noustovich agreed as he made his own glaring promise to Napoleon. He was out for revenge against him trying to take Alexana away. **

** Seaman Dolchi, who was already in her exercise outfit and sneakers to begin the morning session, led Napoleon to the gym. Everyone was dressed in gray sweats and plain white tops. He met up with Illya, Alexana, and Sasha by bleachers. They had already started to stretch out.**

** "I'm sorry that I'm late." Napoleon simply admitted while he started his own routine of stretching before working out. **

** "You didn't miss much, Napoleon." Illya said dully, as if he was still trying to wake up. Napoleon could never tell if it was Illya's true physical state or part of his personality that kept his opponents guessing to his true abilities.**

** "You are just in time." Alexana smiled brightly as if nothing had happened this morning. Her arms were covered to hide the bruises she'd gotten from Noustovich, who she was ignoring as part of his punishment. Although, he still stood next to her like a big, black shadow, he seemed to be part of this small group. "I was going to challenge these two men to a competition just to prove how inferior they are compared to me, of course. Are you inferior as well, Mr. Solo?'**

** "I don't know," Napoleon debated playfully while Illya just rolled his eyes. "It all depends on the challenge…"**

** "Don't fall for her taunting, Solo," Lt. Noustovich said with a grimaced. "She only picks challenges that she can win."**

** "That could be half the fun." Napoleon shot back at Alexana, purposely ignoring the jealous Sasha and his smirking partner. **

** "It would've been." Alexana sighed in disappointment, hopping up to take her turn on the tumbling floor. Her form and execution were perfect until the very end where she stepped back from the landing. A minor fault but, still very impressive for an older gymnast in her later twenties.**

** Before Napoleon could comment, Illya got up from the floor and took his turn tumbling down the same path as Alexana. It was near perfect as well.**

** "You didn't stick you landing," Illya pointedly told his cousin when he'd finished his turn.**

** "Your run was a little slow." Alexana countered back and ran off to another area of the gym with Illya hot on her heels.**

** "Always the same," Noustovich said to Napoleon as if he were his new best buddy. "Those two are always competing with one another. Always, close friends who know what the other one was thinking without asking. No one could ever break up that friendship up. We all grew up together, you know?"**

** "No, I didn't." Napoleon said, silently encouraging Sasha to continue.**

** "Oh, yes. I have loved her, like all men have, but she never takes it serious. That's what makes her a good KGB spy. She hasn't yet realized that I am her match and will win her over. The higher I climb in the ranks and gain power, the more she'll have to take me seriously. I've a plan to finally keep her here with me that'll shortly unfold and it doesn't include you, Mr. Solo. You can just leave tonight and go back to UNCLE headquarters in New York."**

** "That's the plan." Napoleon whistled softly as he scanned the gym for Alexana and Illya in the crowded sea of gray clad soldiers. They're by the pull-up bars, where they both putting on hand gear for the using the swing bar; talking to each other, smiling and laughing while in their own little world.**

** Napoleon got up and walked to join the two, leaving Sasha to sit on the floor with his eyes fixated only on Alexana. **

** "I was just having an interesting conversation with your future husband over there." **

** "Oh yes," Alexana said calmly. "Has he told you he was my match? That he has a grand plan to keep me here?"**

** "You've had heard this before." Napoleon rapidly surmised.**

"**All my life, ever since he and his mother came to this facility. Unfortunately, those who have become my friends or boyfriends have borne the brunt of his jealousy. Even poor Illya, here, has had to nurse many bruises in my honor. I try to take care of this matter myself, but I'm not always around and he seems to be getting even worse with father's passing...almost obsessive." **

"**It doesn't hurt to have your father in charge of this facility and smart enough to make his daughter a higher rank than most men here." She shot the comment over her shoulder just loud enough from Napoleon to hear.**

** "Lexi, my relationship with Sasha has nothing to do with you," Illya said in self defense and then turned to Napoleon. "Sasha and I've always been in competition with each other. I've been fortunate enough to do better in all subjects. He still blames me for getting the position at UNCLE. This is the first time we've all held the same officer's rank."**

** "You mean to tell me that he could have been my partner?" Napoleon asked with a disparaging tone.**

** 'Yes," Illya's dead-pan delivery was ruined by the grin and then he turned deadly serious for his friend to take notice. "Napoleon, this is only part of our upbringing. Later, I'll tell you more, but not now. If Lexi and I don't hurry, we won't get our chance to use the swing bar."**

** "Oh yes!" Alexana agreed and was off with Illya in a flash. This left Napoleon alone to wallow in unspoken sarcasm to his partner's mastery of evading the subject at hand; a glimpse into his locked-up past. **

** The funeral of General Boris Kuryakin went as planned without incident. Napoleon had his bag packed, but there were still a couple of hours before his airplane was to take off. He couldn't be with Illya or Alexana, because of the reading of the will, so he decided to see if Seaman Dolchi needed more of his special brand of consoling.**

**Instead of him being assisted by Margaret, he helped her through the eulogy. She was a strong and brave girl, he thought, as she fought back her tearful feelings for the older general that obviously weren't shared by all. **

**Suddenly, there was a hard bang at his door and someone rushed in without waiting for him to answer..**

** "Napoleon!" Dolchi shouted. "Grab your things! We have to leave now. Both Kuryakins have ordered me to take you to the airport. Something is going on here and she wants you out of here. She gave me this packet to give to you. We have to go, now, hurry!" **

** "What's going on? Is Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin… either one of them, around? I need to find out what's going on." Napoleon grabbed for his communicator. "Open channel D, Mr. Waverly, this is Solo. Something is going on here…"**

** "No time to talk, Mr. Solo. Get on the next plane. Is there someone to take you? You need to get to the airport. Leave Mr. Kuryakin there to take care of what is going on. I need you here right away."**

** "Yes, sir," Napoleon didn't like what he was hearing, but agreed to follow orders for the moment. He knew something more was going on and he wanted to find out what, but was duty bound to follow Waverly's orders. "Solo, out."**

** He clicked the channel off and heard a commotion starting to brew down the hallway. He picked up his bag, tucked the packet under his arm, grabbed Margret's hand and they fled through low, open window. **

**Dolchi took him to a car that she had parked by the edge of the main entrance; they got in and drove off. Another young soldier had followed them with a THRUSH rifle in his hands, but didn't try to stop them. Once they left, the soldier merely turned around and walked back into the building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3========================================================**

** Alexana, Illya, Sasha, and Admiral Putin walked into the late General Kuryakin's office and sat around at the desk. Already in the room were Naddya and an unknown gentleman with a tape recorder in his hands.**

** "Now," Admiral Putin said as he settled into the General's chair and desk with relish. "That we've those involved in the will and the witnesses are here, we can proceed with the reading. Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin…"**

** "Yes?" Both Illya and Alexana said in unison and then smiled at their little joke.**

** "Alexana, you two knew who I meant." Admiral Putin grumbled and motioned for her to proceed. "Will you produce the will?"**

** "Yes, sir," Alexana stood up, walked over to Illya and extended her open hand to him.**

** Illya reached into his shirt, pulling out the medallion that had been around his neck for years and then took out her own medallion that had hung from a similar chain from beneath her uniform. Walking over to the bookcase, she pressed a button camouflaged in the spine of a book and a panel slid open to expose a safe. She placed the medallions on special pegs, snapping them tight with a loud click, twirled them in a certain direction, and the safe swung open with a soft snap. Alexana took the files from the safe and hand delivered them to the General before she sat back down.**

** The first thing the General did was to take the envelope that was marked the will, opened it, scanned its contents and then read it out loud.**

** "_I, Boris Kuryakin, rank of General in the Soviet Union military have been proud to serve this country. It has afforded me the opportunity to help its People look to the future. The one thing I regret in my life the most is the thought I had at one time, that I could help create a race of super operatives to make the Soviet Union the ultimate supreme power in the world. We recruited ten young children, using an array of experimental drugs and conditioning methods on them to increase their sense of duty, intelligence, combat skills, and to efficiently assassinate anyone with just a simple phrase. Personal feelings and emotions were to be suppressed. _**

"**_The project failed to meet its primary objectives and was discontinued. The children were then released back into society and adopted. All of them have been under constant observation to assess if any permanent damage had occurred. All the notes, formulas, machine semantics, and evaluations are in these files._**

**_ "I have kept them to remind me of what I have done and I hope that my adoptive children, Illya and Alexana Kuryakin, will destroy all traces of this experiment. I hope that they realize what I have done for them for see to their safety by affording them the best education and opportunities within my power. The rest of my personal assets here in the Soviet Union will be given to the Motherland and its People."_**

** Illya and Alexana quickly glanced at each other before turning around to look at those gathered in the silent room. Admiral Putin had put down the will and started to pick up the files. At first, it looked like that he was going to give it to Illya or Alexana, but instead he extended his arm out between them as Naddya came forward to take it. Both Illya and Alexana looked at the housekeeper in short-lived amazement.**

** "Thank you, Admiral," Naddya said triumphantly "I will take this to the proper people. We'll start to produce some of the formulas shortly. I just need the list of the children, so I can send someone to find them."**

** "Naddya, so you're one of them?" Illya was the first one to recover his voice. "Why? I mean, I knew that you were reporting to the GRU, but what could this possibly gain by this?"**

** "My Little Mouse, I never did like you very much. You and your cousin never did warm up to me and that made it hard for me to send my reports. Boris was always around to protect you and lately, I've gotten so tired of being down trodden by his grand plan and I wanted more. THRUSH was the answer. They were interested in what I could offer them and they promised to pay big. You, Little Mouse, have guaranteed me a very comfortable retirement. "**

** "Do you really want to take that path?" Illya asked Naddya who was looking through the file and ignoring him. "Sasha, are you in on this as well, with your mother?"**

** "Yes." Sasha lowered his head in shame as his body shook uncontrollably. "They promised me that I could have Alexana here with me, forever."**

** Alexana got up from her chair, went to Sasha, and knelt down on the floor in front of him. She took his hands in hers.**

** "Sasha, do you really want me like this? A trapped person made to love you?"**

** "I will take you anyway I can have you!" He said sharply and squeezed her hands hard enough to make her wince sharply in pain. Illya started to get out of his chair when Sasha let her hands go and put his trembling hands on her shoulders. "I will have you!"**

** "No, Sasha, you will never have me. Father's file and your mother will see to that." Alexana said softly, as she looked him straight in the eye and lovenly touched his cheek.**

** "Illya and Alexana are the only two left!" Naddya said in utter surprise. She tore her eye away from the file long enough to look at Illya and then Alexana. "All the rest of the test subjects are dead."**

** "We will create more." The gentleman who sat quietly taping the conversations finally spoke as he stood up and took the file from Naddya. "THRUSH Central can use these two and create others once the experimental formulas have been perfected."**

** "So you see, Sasha. You'll not be able to keep me here." Alexana got up and sat back down in her chair and turned to face the Admiral. "Sir, it's time."**

** "Time?"**

** "It's time for the funeral tea with the government officials in the plaza. You haven't forgotten that most of the people in this room will have to be present?"**

** "Yes…No…We'll all have to go. Are you two willingly to go?" The Admiral asked.**

** "Obviously, Alexana and I will not be able to leave any time soon, but if we don't show up at the reception, the whole Soviet Union Government will be aware of your involvement in this take over. Maybe, they won't find out about THRUSH, but that there's something going on." Illya casually explained the reasoning for going. "I know that you don't want that to happen. Is that not correct?"**

** "Take them to the tea, Admiral. It'll keep everyone busy while my men work on the formula and modify the machinery. A last meal, shall we say?" The dark man laughed out at his own joke. "Oh, have Mr. Kuryakin check in with UNCLE first. Say that he has a mission for his government and won't be able to be in contact for a while, top secret." **

** "That'll give us time to work on them and then he can back to infiltrate UNCLE headquarters in New York. Waverly won't know what hit him. We will do the same with Miss Kuryakin as well with the KGB."**

** "Has the other UNCLE agent been sent home?" The Admiral asked.**

** "Yes." Naddya answered simply. "I had Alexanna's assistant, Seaman Dolchi, make sure that he boards the plane and he stays on it by going with him. She'll fly back after he gets to New York. She told him that it was not safe for him to stay in Kiev any longer and ordered by both Kuryains."**

"**Smart move," Admiral Putin agreed and stood up. "Well, we had better go. We don't want to be late."**

** Everyone stood up, adjusted their uniforms, and walked out the door with hidden guns trained on Illya and Alexana. More THRUSH agents dressed in military uniforms joined the party and dispersed according to what orders they had been given. Another young soldier walked up to the group and confirmed that Napoleon and the female seaman had just left. The main parties were loaded into a limousine and were taken to City Hall.**

** "Margaret, pull the car over. Let's take a minute to look at this package before we get to the airport, somewhere there are a lot of people. Maybe where there's a market with an outside café in it?" Napoleon said to Margaret as traffic began to pick up. **

** "There's one, up the hill from town center. You can see the river and bridge from the sidewalk shops and cafes, but is it safe? The airport is just a few miles away and I don't think that it's a good time to stop."**

** "Just humor me, please." Napoleon insisted in a tone that made it feel like an order to the young soldier.**

** "All right, I'll turn at the next street and then it's a block walk."**

** "That'll be fine."**

** Napoleon and Margret ordered hot tea at an outdoor café. Once the waitress had left, he pulled out the package. There were two envelopes with each of their names on it and two keys. He took his envelope first, opened it, and read it to himself.**

** _Napoleon, remember when you "almost" promised me that you would leave on the next plane to New York? I need another favor as well. I want you to make sure that you take Margret with you to UNCLE. You have keys that only Mr. Waverly knows what deposit boxes they belong to. In this envelope are rubles to get her civilian clothes and orders she'll need to leave the country with you. Under no circumstance is she to stay here. All will be revealed soon. I "almost" promise to tell you everything when I see you there. I'm counting on you. Alexana"_**

** Napoleon read the note twice, counted at the money, and could smell Alexana's intoxicating perfume on the paper. Margret didn't wait for Napoleon to finish reading his note, grabbing the one labeled for her. She ripped it open and read it.**

** "I don't understand? Why does Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin want me to go with you to New York? Why must I change my clothes? It doesn't say why." Margaret pleaded with him to explain.**

** Napoleon didn't say a word, took her note and started it on fire with his lighter then dropped it in the ashtray along with his. He placed the keys on his key chain, pocketed the money, and stuffed the military orders into his jacket.**

** "I don't know why either, but finish your drink. Let's try that shop over there and get you a different outfit. I have your orders to accompany me to New York. Alexana and Illya must have their reasons..."**

** "Illya is in on this too?"**

** "Yes, I do believe he is." Napoleon said in deep contemplation. **

**Then, a person shouted to look over by the City Hall across the river. There were shotgun blasts, people scream and running away from the bridge, another round of gunfire, more shouting, a person falling off the bridge, and a final yell from a familiar voice. "Lexi!"**

** Both Napoleon and Margaret watched in utter shock. They stood with all the other people watching from their vantage point on top of the hill. Margret was about to run down to the bridge, but Napoleon roughly grabbed her arm to stop her.**

** "No! We have to go to the airport! We do what the note says, no matter what's going on down there." Napoleon said in a harsh, hushed growl, pulling Margaret into his chest as she started to sob, but she nodded in understanding. It was unfair to lose both the General and Alexana in less than a week, Napoleon thought. Once she gained her composure and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, Margaret led Napoleon by the hand to the nearest women's clothing shop.**

** The afternoon tea started off fine for Illya and Alexana, although being watched by THRUSH and under heavy guard; no one seemed to notice as they walked around the tables set outside on the city's capitol building's lawn to talk with important government officials and dignitaries who had attended the funeral. **

** They didn't give outward signs of their predicament; staying near to one another while Sasha fretfully hovered around Alexana He was acting more agitated than usual and he had trouble controlling his emotions. He began muttering loudly under his breath how it was unfair for them to make a promise and then take it away. **

** Sasha was growing so restless that Alexana had to put her hand in his while leading him away to the side just to try and reason with him. She nodded to Illya for help and he came over to talk to him as well. Knowing all the while they were doing of this, Naddya, Admiral Putin, and several THRUSH agents were watching them closely.**

** "Sasha, you must control yourself!" Alexana said firmly. "THRUSH will kill you if you blow their cover. I'd hate to see you hurt. I care for you very much…"**

** "Come with me! I'll protect you if you just say that you'll be mine; only mine. I'll even try to save Illya's life, if you want, as well. There's a boat on the other side of the bridge…"**

** "Sasha! Lower your voice." Illya roughly interrupted. "People will hear you! Did you give him something, Lexi?"**

** "No, this isn't my doing. Sasha, we have to get back to the tables. We can't be seen like this…" Alexana firmly said as she tried to pull Sasha back into the main group of tables, but he wouldn't have any of it.**

** Instead he roughly jerked her even further from the gathering and closer to the bridge.**

** "No!" Sasha broke into a mad run toward the bridge, sweeping up Alexana by the waist, carrying her away as she struggled to get loose.**

** The officials at the gathering all turned around to watch the drama unfolding as Sasha pushed and shoved several people over if they got in his way. Admiral Putin ordered the soldiers to chase after Cpt. Lt. Noustovich, for he had gone insane and wanted KGB officer brought back safely. Illya was among those madly chasing Sasha as he raced towards the bridge. Suddenly, gunshots rang out as someone began to open fire on the fleeing man. Several bullets hit Noustovich in the back, but he continued to run even after each blast tore through him while carrying Alexana across the bridge.**

** Finally, about half way over the bridge, Sasha's feet gave out beneath his body and they came crashing down hard to the decking. Bullets were still flying around Alexana as she tried to get up. A shot hit her in the abdomen, causing her to stagger before she fell back off of the bridge. People were shouting, the gunfire stopped, and Illya was the first one to get to Sasha's nearly dead, convulsing body. He leaned over the rail's edge and shouted in desperation.**

** "Lexi!"**

** Shortly after the fall, a woman's body began to float upside down in the water. The hair and uniform were the same as the one Alexana wore. Too upset to look any more at the drifting body, Illya sat down next to the dying Sasha.**

** "Alexana…?" Sasha wheezed through white lips to Illya. Blood started to trickle out the side of his mouth with every sticky breath he took. "Tell me she's all right. She must come with me…She will love me this time…She will stay with me here in Kiev…They promised me…"**

** "Yes, Lexi loves you now more than ever. She's waiting for you. You were right. She's your one true love, Sasha." Illya lied to the dying man who joyously smiled just before he let out his last breath and his eyes glazed over.**

** Naddya, Admiral Putin, and the unnamed THRUSH agent present at the reading of the will, walked up to Illya's side as he sat, despondent over the near impossible deaths of Alexana and Sasha.**

** "I blame Alexana for his death. My son finally went crazy trying to make her love him and its ruined part of our plans." **

"**We will just have to start with Mr. Kuryakin and hope that we can salvage something from this or heads will roll. Too much time and money has been invested already to stop now." The THRUSH agent angrily said to Naddya as the soldiers led Illya away and started to remove Noustovich's body from the bridge. "You tell those officials that your son went crazy and it was an isolated incident. All of that is true anyway. Someone needs to collect her body; I want it tested post-mortem."**

**Naddya could only look at her son with sadness and disappointment for being such a weak minded fool. **

** Napoleon and Margaret were on their scheduled flight and sitting in their assigned seats in coach. Napoleon knew he had to follow the path Illya and Waverly had ordered him to do, but he didn't like that he wasn't in the "need to know" loop until after the fact.**

** He stirred restlessly in his narrow seat. At least they could've been given first class seats, he thought, but that wasn't his main concern, Margaret was. She was sitting in the window seat, staring out with sightless eyes; tears rolling down her cheeks in the dimmed light of the cabin. She'd lost most of her extended family and was now made to leave the only home she had ever known.**

** "You will be all right, Maggie," Napoleon said gently, holding her hands while giving her a new nickname. "Illya and I'll spend tons of time with you and when this is all over, maybe you can come back if you like."**

** She nodded and appeared reassured for the moment as she wiped her damp face with a tissue. She went back to staring out the window as they waited for the plane to take off.**

** Napoleon's minds drifted around the plane's cabin watching the other passengers settling themselves into their seats and preparing for the takeoff. Many of those going through coach to get to first class, he recognized from General Kuryakin's funeral.**

** One particular passenger passing by caught Napoleon's interest in an odd, indirect way, but he didn't know why. The lady of undetermined age wore a brightly colored handkerchief; oversized, dark sunglasses on her pert nose; and the heavy woolen coat that was open, exposing her advanced pregnant form. Her left arm was oddly draped over her expanded stomach as she walked awkwardly to her first class seat. **

** No one else seemed to notice her except for the fact that she was very, very pregnant, but Napoleon scrutinized her more closely. Her hair was brown, skin ghostly pale, and her expression was drawn as if bothered by something. Of course, it could be the advanced state of her condition, he reasoned **

** The last thing he noticed was the smell of a familiar perfume that whiffed by him after she passed the curtain to first class. It was very familiar and very intoxicating. Where had he smelled it before? Somewhere recently, but wasn't for sure where.**

** Then, it was gone and Napoleon's mind was now distracted by an obvious THRUSH agent that sat across the aisle and two rows up from him. The man simply smiled at him, gave him a salute, and turned back around as Napoleon continued to stare toward the blue curtain that separated the cabin.**

** "Ladies and Gentleman please take you seats, fasten your seatbelts…" A voice called out to all the passengers. Napoleon twisted deeper into his seat, took a hold of Margaret's hand, feeling the reassuring pressure of his gun at his side, and leaned back to enjoy the long journey back home to New York. Ten hours to be exact. **

** After falling asleep for a few hours, Napoleon awoke and looked as his watch. Two hours left before they land in New York. He sighed, looking over at Margaret, who was curled up in a tight little ball on the seat fast asleep. He wished that he could relax like that, Napoleon thought wistfully. She looked so young and innocent.**

** Napoleon stood up, stepped into the plane's aisle and stretched. He'd decided to freshen up and turned to go the restroom at the back of the plane, but someone was already there and about to close the door. The vacancy switch flipped up. Not a problem for Napoleon, he turned the other direction and easily headed to the first class's bathroom. He knew that Margaret would be safe while they were on the plane because there was no place to take her or that THRUSH agent would've done something before the plane had gotten over the ocean and in front of all the these people. No, the next dangerous time was landing at the airport in New York.**

** Once out of the bathroom, Napoleon gazed back and forth at the sleeping people in first class, envious that they were much more comfortable that he was in coach. The pregnant woman that he had seen earlier caught his attention again while he made his slow, reluctant trek back to his seat.**

** She was sleeping, but not fitfully. She jerked to the right in her seat and the coat that she was using as a blanket fell slightly, exposing her injured arm. Realizing this, she quickly covered it back up with a painful grimace on her face. She looked around for any witnesses and noticed that he was watching her. She glared through her sunglasses at Napoleon for a moment and then purposely looked away, pulling her coat closer around her slightly shivering body.**

** Napoleon didn't say a word while he kept on walking to his seat. He'd seen what she was hiding: red marks around her left wrist, finger bruising around her forearm, and fresh scrapes and contusions at her elbow. Someone was abusing this person and that upset him. Then, he suddenly remembered the perfume! That note from Alexana! It had that same smell. The same smell she had on in the garden. **

** Could it be Alexana? Was this all part of the plan? Napoleon's mind whirled as he kept walking to his seat and sat down. He didn't say a word, but trained his eyes forward to the THRUSH agent and who might be hidden behind the curtain in first class. Best thing to do, he decided, was not to draw attention to her and continue on with getting Margret to headquarters.**

** It had been a rough last two hours of the flight. There'd been a storm outside the plane and it caused extra turbulence for everyone to sit through during the landing. With a general sigh of relief throughout the cabin, everyone on board was rushing to get out of the crapped plane and into New York City proper. The line to leave was slow and Napoleon tried to suppress his frustrations over what THRUSH trap might be waiting for him and Margaret. How soon before he could contact Mr. Waverly? **

** His mind still wondered back to the pregnant lady who left the plane ahead of him was someone he knew or not and more so, did THRUSH know something about that person as well.**

** When they finally got off the plane, got through customs, and found a quiet place to contact UNCLE, Napoleon's nerves were on high alert.**

** "Open channel D," Napoleon rasped into his pen communicator. "Mr. Waverly, please."**

** "Yes, Mr. Solo. Just getting back?"**

** "Yes, Seaman Dolchi and I have arrived in New York, sir. I think that we need special transportation to UNCLE. THRUSH is all around the airport right now."**

** "Understood, a taxi will be there in ten minutes."**

** "Thank you, Solo out." He put the pen away and put his hand on Margaret's upper arm and led her to the baggage claim area. "Now, all we need to do is grab our bags, keep our heads down, and get to UNCLE headquarters, simple right?"**

** "Right, simple," She said in Russian.**

** "Maggie, English, remember." Napoleon said smoothly to remind her as he scanned the room for his obvious THRUSH agent from the plane. So far, everyone was leaving them alone. Strange, he thought, to be able to get to UNCLE headquarters without trouble brewing from somewhere.**

** Just as they were to leave the airport and find the taxi sent by UNCLE, he saw his pregnant friend from the plane again, sitting alone on a bench and facing the exit doors. Her back was to him and her head slightly down. As they got closer, Margaret tugged on his arm.**

** "Isn't that the pregnant lady from the plane?" she asked softly.**

** "Yes, I do believe you're right." Napoleon agreed, playing down the concern he had for the mysterious woman. He was surprised that Margret had noticed her on the plane.**

** "She didn't look well on the plane. I know that we need to go, but at least let us ask her if she needs help."**

** "We'll ask her as we go by and if need be, we will get her to a cab." **

** Napoleon was glad to make some sort of contact, because he had to agree with Margret that she looked even worse now than when she was leaving the plane.**

** Once they got near the pregnant lady, Napoleon put his hand on her shoulder, leaning over to say something as she slowly lifted her head to look at him over her sunglasses. Her skin was sickly white, breathing labored, and sweat lined the edges of her eyebrows.**

** "Can we help you, Mrs.…We were watching you as we all left the plane. Can we call you a cab?" **

** "Yes, a taxi would be helpful." She brought her right hand up and placed it on his. His wrist felt strangely cold and wet. When he looked down, he found two thin trails of blood dripping from her palm.**

** "Right," Napoleon said angry frustration. "Maggie, take my bag. She's coming with us. She needs to get to a hospital right away. She's gravely hurt."**

** Napoleon practically threw his bag at the shocked young soldier and literally picked up the pregnant lady and carried her straight to a waiting taxi. She had to run to keep up and jump into the other side before he started to bark orders at the driver.**

** "What is going on? Who is she?"**

** "Oh, Maggie, it's Alexana. Driver, take us to the nearest hospital emergency room. Quickly!" **

** "Napoleon," Alexana breathed heavily while making an effort to talk. "We need to prepare…."**

** "Prepare? Why didn't anyone tell me what's going on? Prepare for what?"**

** "For…Illya…when he comes back…."**

** "Lexi, don't worry about him right now. We need to take of you first. We will deal with him when the time comes. How badly are you hurt? Do you know?"**

** "No." Lexi said in a painful fog. "I'm shot, my left arms doesn't want to move very well. Sasha and I took quite a tumble and I barely remember falling until I hit the dirty water…There are papers in my clothing and padding…"**

** The car screeched to a halt in front of the emergency doors, Napoleon helped Alexana out of the back of the cab as orderlies brought a gurney. Napoleon lifted her up on to the cart and it was rushed inside.**

** "Maggie," Napoleon called out and waved to her to come to the other side of the car. "Stay with Lexi. Don't leave her side until I get in there. Secure those papers." **

** "Yes, Napoleon," she nodded back to him, following the gurney in.**

** "Open Channel D," Napoleon said with an exhaustive sigh as he stood by the open car door.**

** "Yes, Mr. Solo. I was expecting you to be checking at headquarters by now. Where are you? Do you have Seaman Dolchi with you?"**

** "We had to make an urgent stop at the closest hospital by the airport. We have Alexana Kuryakin with us and she's seriously wounded. Dolchi is with her right now and I'll join them shortly. I will report her status as soon as I find out."**

** "Yes, Mr. Solo. We've had a communication from Mr. Kuryakin as well. He's been sent on a mission for his government. We won't be able to contact him for awhile. I'll fill you in on the rest when I see you and Miss Dolchi in my office ASAP. When Miss Kuryakin is stable enough, she's to be transferred to our infirmary here at UNCLE headquarters."**

** "Yes, sir, Solo out." Napoleon snapped off the channel, closed the car door, and walked through the hospital's emergency room's doors.**

** Napoleon and Margaret walked into Section One's office at UNCLE headquarters and met with the great Alexander Waverly. Napoleon stopped at the far side of the desk and began to make the introduction, but Margaret continued passed him to greet Waverly with a hug as he stood up.**

** "Mr. Waverly," She said with a sad smile and wiped a tear from her eye once she let him go. "Still smoking the same pipe tobacco as the General? I can see that you are well and your family?"**

** "Yes, we are all quite well. My condolences on the General, he was a great man. I learned a great deal about the Soviet Union and its culture from him. Please sit down, my dear." Mr. Waverly offered her a chair.**

** "Mr. Solo, do you have the keys?"**

** "Yes, sir," He pulled out his key ring, took off the keys, and passed them to Mr. Waverly, who picked them up and looked at them.**

** "I'll have someone get the lock deposit boxes and bring them here. Until that time, I would like to tell you what we've learned about Mr. Kuryakin's situation within the Soviet Union. Oh, I also need to tell you that Miss Kuryakin was just been transferred here after the surgery was completed on her gunshot wound; she'll be weak for a while. Her shoulder was set back into place and her collarbone will heal properly as well as her arm, which was broken in three places. If I were a betting man, I would say she could give Mr. Kuryakin a run for his money in the number of injuries sustained during a mission.**

** "Now, back to Mr. Kuryakin, while you were just taking off, he called in, told us of the mission he's to attend to personally, and reported the death of Miss Kuryakin, an odd situation really." Waverly smirked. "First, she's dead and then she magically appears in New York right where she needed to be."**

** "Sir," Napoleon asked while the gears in his mind began to work on their own.**

** "General Kuryakin's death has put in motion a series of events to protect three people and possibly more from THRUSH, the KGB, GRU, and even from UNCLE. The papers in the deposit boxes contain information on a successful experiment to train super killers from an early age. You can read more on it when we get those files. They also contain information for you, Margaret."**

** "Me, Mr. Waverly," She asked in surprise. "Is this why Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin wanted me to go with Napoleon?"**

** "Yes." Mr. Waverly continued. "The person who created the chemical formula for General Kuryakin to develop his super assassins was your mother, Yeni Rotchef from St. Petersburg. She died just after you were born and you were given to you father, who she was having a love affair with. She was the main reason that the General gave up his dream of ruling the world. Yeni's other daughter from her first marriage, was in the experimental group and she couldn't handle what was being done to train the children involved, especially to…Alexana Dolchi. **

"**Yeni had a nervous breakdown and killed herself. General Kuryakin, your father, was said to be so guilt ridden that he gave up everything to do with the experiment before it could bring any more harm another child. He used the rest of his time to limit the damage that had already caused."**

** "That's where I came into this affair," Waverly said as he started to pack tobacco in his pipe. "The General sought me out to help disband the experimental group, develop tracking methods to monitor their actions and behaviors, and decided to keep you nearby, as well as your sister, and his dead brother's son who was also in the experimental group."**

** Margaret sat in shock as she heard all this. Staring out into space as she mulled over what Mr. Waverly was saying.**

** "The General…my father…Alexana my sister," she shook her head. "They always treated me sort of like family…well, as much as I saw her, I guess, I was."**

** "Mr. Waverly, does Illya know all this?" Napoleon asked trying to piece all the different sections of the puzzle together.**

** "Yes, but it was on a strictly need-to-know basis until the time had come where the rumors surrounding the past could be verified. Very few people are left from that time. Only two out of the original ten in the group are alive today."**

** "Illya and Alexana," Napoleon finished, understanding now what that might mean for UNCLE, the Soviet Union, and THRUSH. "What kind of conditioning did those two receive?"**

** "The best Mr. Solo," Mr. Waverly stated strongly. "Both of them have been secretly analyzing ways to prevent anyone else from using the experiment notes and formula to train more assassins. That wasn't the only training they'd received. It's just the beginning to what they were subjected to; each of them given their own special skills.**

"**Miss Kuryakin has developed an antidote to help prevent any residual long-term effects of the drugs that are still maybe present in their bodies. She even changed the formula so all those who tried to mix up the formula would find it useless. It's very clever of her."**

** "So that is why THRUSH is so interested in the General's death." Napoleon recapped on for Waverly. "It's up to Illya to act as a decoy after Alexana had changed the formula, so no one else could be affected by it while keeping them safe from reconditioning that could still affect them today if it was found out. Get Seaman Margaret Dolchi, General Boris Kuryakin's real daughter, out of the country and not get killed doing it. My job was to show UNCLE's interest in what was going on and to help escort Maggie to New York so she wouldn't come under suspicion upon leaving the Soviet Union, but she could go back if she wanted to without too much of a problem."**

** "Bravo, Mr. Solo!" Mr. Waverly cheered. "Now the last part of this affair is to get Mr. Kuryakin back with him not really brainwashed by Naddya or THRUSH to infiltrate UNCLE headquarter as they have undoubtedly planned. I hope that he doesn't get too bored during his "treatment" and puts on a good act. The new formula according to Miss Kuryakin, has a pleasantly, mild sedative effect, but nothing to condition anyone into a killing machine. I hope he is here before that is discovered and they use other methods to control him."**

** "It would put a damper on THRUSH's position in the Soviet Union if it's proven to be an ineffective formula and experiment." Napoleon agreed. "When do you think they will release him?"**

** "That I do not know, but in the mean time..." Mr. Waverly raised his eyes to Napoleon. "I want you to read those files with Miss Dolchi once they are here, place them in the highest security file, and seal them until further notice. **

"**Properly introduce Margaret to New York, but not with your usual zeal. You'll have to deal with her real cousin when he gets back."**

** "Yes, sir," Napoleon said with a wink and smile towards Margret. "We'll go see Lexi and then be in my office, waiting for those files. I'm looking forward to knowing what Illya was like while growing up."**

** "Discretion, Mr. Solo." Waverly warned. "That is only a small part of what has happened to Mr. Kuryakin. Too much knowledge could be hazardous to your health."**

** Napoleon nodding in understanding as he led Maggie out the door and down the hall, he'd experienced his partner's angry wrath a couple of times before and wan't to willing go through it again if he could avoid it. **

** Napoleon brought Margaret into the medical ward and they were told what room Alexana was in. They were instructed to limit their visit to let her rest. She's still feverish and on heavy painkillers after her surgery. **

**Once they agreed to follow the rules, they were let into her room which was under constant surveillance through a one-way mirror and listening devices.**

** "Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin?" Maggie quietly called out to the still person lying in the bed. She looked small and drawn, but resting more peacefully. Her left arm was casted, bent across her chest with her arm in a sling. IV tubing was attached to her good arm, making it look as if it was trapping her to the bed.**

** "Margaret…" Alexana put up her hand for her to take a hold of it, struggling to open her eyes and focus. "You need to start calling me Lexi. Now that you know we are sisters…"**

** "I can't believe you and Illya did all this for me? What can I say?" Maggie blurted out as she grabbed Alexana's offered hand and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.**

** "You're worth it. I'm sorry that you didn't get to know our mother. She was lovely, but sad. She worried too much about you and me; too scared to let me go. Didn't want you to go through what I did. She thought all of it was her fault. She saved us all in her own way…made your father realize what he was doing was wrong. He loved you very much…the only one he loved besides our mother."**

** "Don't say that! He cared for you and Illya as well." Maggie argued with her.**

** "Maggie." Napoleon started to interrupt, to remind her that Lexi may not know what she is saying right now.**

** "No, he still treated us like we were still part of his experiment." Lexi shouted out as much as her tired body would let her. "He just accepted us as a solution to his problem. Even now, he is still controlling us…Napoleon, have her read the file comments. Maggie needs to know and start a new life here with us…"**

** "I will, Lexi." Napoleon assured her as she started to sit up more, but fell back weakly as the pain from her wounds hit her hard and making her head spin. "You need to rest right now. Lie back down. I'll take care of Maggie."**

** "I need to talk to you about Illya..." Lexi panted.**

** "Later!" Napoleon said firmly. "You sleep and I'll take Maggie with me to a secure place for her to stay and start her on instructions to living in America, the one all foreign agents take to get acclimated. We'll talk about Illya once I've had a chance to see those files and you are not all doped up on medication, all right?"**

** "Yes…fine." Alexana said in a deadly tone that was very familiar to the one his partner used. She turned her head to face the wall, closed her eyes, and sighed as if she was tired of this conversation and this place already as she started banging her cast against the bedrail.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4======================================================**

** "Well, Lexi," Napoleon said with dramatic flair once he'd walked into Alexana's hospital room at UNCLE headquarters the next morning. "You've certainly kept everyone on the night shift very busy."**

** "Tell them to quit giving me painkillers!" She spat out angrily through a sweaty, drug-induced haze, her teeth clenched as she motioned to the mirror. "They're making me hallucinate and have nightmares. I'm fine. I can endure the pain. Get me out of these straps! I need to get out of here! I need to find Illya, only he can help."**

** "You're delirious with a fever." He tried to reason by using short sentences. Hoping that once she saw him she'd try to cooperate more, but she continued thresh her whole body around trying to escape from the restraints that kept her in the hospital bed. "You've a very bad infection. You need rest and antibiotics. We only sedated you to keep you calm. You've already pulled out your IV three times; ripped off your cast twice, reopened some of your stitches, and punched a male orderly. We're still trying to find one of his teeth. I'm not going to let you go. You can't help Illya this way."**

** Napoleon didn't think that she'd heard half of what he was saying, because she returned to jerking her arm away from the rail, but couldn't quite figure out how to do it in her stupor and then stopped suddenly when he said Illya's name.**

** "Illya?" she breathed a ragged, pitiful sigh and fell back on to her pillow. Looking back at Napoleon she suddenly appeared very tired and lucid for a moment. "I can't help this. The antidote we had to toast father's memory is having a negative effect with the other medications. Either put me out entirely or stop the medications, all of them. I think… I'm going to be sick..."**

** "Antidote?" **

**Napoleon blinked at what Alexana was saying and then sympathetically turned away when she retched forcefully, still trying to fight the straps. Two nurses busted in and started to clean her up. They checked to see if all her lines were still intact as two doctor came in to examine her. Napoleon pulled them aside after Dr. Allen gave her a large amount of sedative.**

** "What do her tests show, George?" He asked him softly after Alexana finally fell into a deep, restless sleep.**

** "I've never seen anything like it before." Dr. George Thompson said in star-struck awe. "Some new hybrid antidote obviously designed to counteract most sedative and hypnotic medications." **

"**I don't think that it was meant to have such a violent reaction, except that she is septic from that plunge into that filthy river." Dr. Allen, the chief surgeon continued for his colleague who was the headquarters' top chemist. "I don't know how long it will take to get the infection under control. That'll determine in how long we'll have to keep her heavily sedated. It's too early to remove the restraints. It's going to take longer for her abdominal incision to heal now that she'd to have some of it closed up again."**

** "Yes the stronger the sedative, the better in her case. It's all or nothing." Napoleon agreed thinking how much she was just like Illya.**

** "You know who she reminds me of? Mr. Kuryakin." Dr. Thompson smiled warmly. "I'd like to meet the person who created that antidote and see the formula that it's supposed to counteract."**

** "You already have." Napoleon nodded back to Alexana, who suddenly jumped and jerked her casted arm away from the restraints with a loud thud against the bedrail. "I'll check on her later. Right now, I've to go and do a few things before I report to Mr. Waverly. Call me if things change."**

** "Yes, Mr. Solo." Dr. Allen nodded as he turned back to his twitching patient.**

** After that first progress report, Napoleon began a three-day routine of checking on Alexana and watching her restlessly jerk in her sleep since she was given sedation around the clock. Sometimes, they were given even before it was due, because she was emerging from her drug-induced slumber and becoming more active. **

**Napoleon also kept tabs on how Maggie was doing learning to speak English more fluently; learning how to get around New York; and the culture shock for someone who had been living in the Soviet Union for most of her life. She was placed in one of the secured UNCLE apartment for safety measures. He had meals with her, took her to a movie, and they visited a couple of museums. He was always the perfect gentleman, although, it wouldn't be hard to turn it into something more. One thing he didn't do was let her visit Alexana until he knew that she was getting better. Maggie was worried, but understood his decision.**

** The last thing he was assigned to do was to listen for any response from Illya. So far, nothing was happening. There was no extra information from the usual UNLCE networks in the Soviet Union or in any of the surrounding Iron Curtain countries. Not much was even mentioned about the deaths of Cpt. Lt. Alexana Kuryakin or Cpt. Lt. Sasha Noustovich. Napoleon took this as a good sign that Illya was hopefully still safe.**

** On the fourth day, Alexana's fever finally broke and her injuries were improving enough for most of her medications to be taken away. This began another routine for Napoleon to sit and watch her as she struggled back to sanity. She screamed, shook, and pleaded with earnest to be let go. **

**When she slept, it was full of nightmares from her past. When she was awake, she was trying to get away and cried out for Illya. To have someone help save him or for him to come and help save her. It took all his strength to sit through this. She babbled and laughed out in many different languages; confronting the demons that lived inside her. They were some of the same terrors and fears that lived deep within inside of him as well. **

** Slowly, at the end of the second night, she started to calm down. Outbursts were becoming more infrequent and Alexana struggled less. She slept more fitfully and for longer times each day after. Finally, after a week and a half, she was able to be left unrestrained and allowed to walk around the room. **

**It was clear to everyone around Alexana that she was still in a lot of pain, but steeled herself against it. While she was over the worst, Alexana had caused almost more damage to herself than the fall from the bridge did. **

**Her broken arm and collarbone had to be reset and recasted several times. She had deep welts and marks on her wrists and ankles from the restraints, scratches, and ripped fingernails in her failed attempts to escape. The dark shadows under eyes made her look twenty years older than she did even a week ago, but she was improving.**

** After two weeks of being in UNCLE's infirmary, Napoleon walked into Alexana's room with presents. It's the same ones he usually brought for Illya: technical magazines, but in chemistry not physics; fresh exercise clothes; and something special that would have get him shot if he'd give them to his partner, flowers.**

** "Oh, Napoleon, how sweet," Alexana smiled meekly and he set the presents on her lap. "Thank you for this and too many other things to mention."**

** "You're very welcome. You did most of this on your own, you know." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I do believe the worst is over for you now. It's the time to concentrate on Illya, not your real cousin..."**

** "Have you heard anything from him yet?" She asked quietly as he shook his head. She was almost too sedate while she was staring deeply in his eyes. Not the bouncy, vibrate person he met in Kiev. Something tangible was missing. "We both need him back, you as much as I do, Napoleon."**

** "True." **

** It was the only thing each one on them could say and not say as they sat quietly holding hands.**

** "I hold his past and you hold his future." Alexana finally broke the silence. "We both keep him grounded as he keeps us sane. Our quirky, mad Russian with no strings attached. No words are needed to know what the other is thinking. Nothing too serious, nothing voiced in terms of love or caring, because it's against the rules, but it's there. Our lives valued in just being alive somewhere out there." She waved her good hand gracefully around in the air.**

** Napoleon looked her in sheer shock. She had nailed his friendship with Illya perfectly. No strings, expectations, or worries of jealousies between them over women. It's more important to just be there for one another; to save each other. In this act of living and dying within their world of violence and heroics that was UNCLE.**

** "And that is what you get with a Master's in Abnormal Psychology from University of Georgia by correspondence." Alexana laughed out as they were dwelling too much on their own dark thoughts, **

** "Shall we start with the files on your father's experiment?" Napoleon looked at her as he released her hands. "Now, I have tried to read the technical information, but don't understand much of it, sorry, Illya's forte in such matters I'm afraid. Most of it is medication doses, timeframes, and training sessions completed. The comments you wanted Maggie to see don't say much other than how he called you by your experimental subject numbers. There's nothing to really tell me what you two went through." **

** "It's not going to say it directly," Alexana finished for him. "No other notes were found about the type of training we endured, just vague, general comments on our performances. What it does show you is the sample of the test subjects, possibly why Illya and I are the only two left, and why we succeeded where the others failed.**

** "If you look at it closely, each boy and girl was matched up in pairs that worked for optimal training. Father wanted to have teams of assassins that could assist one another to manipulate others in any given situation."**

** "A male for a female counter point and a female for a male counter point."**

** "Exactly, but he wanted to find out what was the best combination. To have the pair related to each other in some way, but different: same age, different ages, twins, cousins, brother and sister, and finally one non-related pair. You know which one we were…?"**

** "Yes, the close, but unrelated pair." Napoleon added.**

** "We were placed in all situations, given drugs that were to improve with enhanced learning, response times, endurance to pain, and hypnotized to suppress feelings of love, individualism, and loyalty to anything other than to duty."**

** "So, did it work?"**

** "Yes," Alexana said matter-of-factly. "We'd all made our first kills by the age of ten. But, what made the scientists, including my mother, want to shut the experiment down was the final "conditioning" training course for that summer before we were shipped off to different state schools. Father wanted all his experimental pairs to go through it to check our toughness to survive any situation.**

** "Each experimental pair, according to their scores, was placed in a torture situation. The boys were to stop or watch the girls being…." Alexana let Napoleon fill in the blanks for a moment as she drifted back to that time and space with a painful hardness reflected in her eyes. "Some of the boys were not spared as well..."**

** "And…"**

** "Illya got his second kill, trying to save me and I helped him avoid being taken advantage of… and then I got my second kill. We were both just eleven years old. Well, we buried that memory deep inside."**

** "Lexi," Napoleon said quietly as she pulled herself slightly, further away and then physically shook it off.**

** "Nothing was talked about that "session" between us until the verbal and written scores were given. We were the only ones that seemed to pass without becoming a former shell of ourselves. Hurray for us, we got the highest scores! My mother was furious with father, the great man in her life. She was eight months pregnant with Margaret at the time. She tried everything to convince father what they were doing was wrong, especially to me and Illya, but he wouldn't listen. He only took her seriously when she killed herself and blamed him for it. He was there when she shot herself and was able to save their child by removing it from her dying body. **

"**He never really did give up his aspirations, just changed them a little. He wasn't aware of the damage he caused until the others started to act out in time. We did as well. Most of them suicides or pushing people to hate them enough to murder them, but Illya and I were different…I just don't exactly know why, but…"**

"**What?" Napoleon asked with overwhelming desire to understand his friend better. "What had you two found that made you survive?"**

"**We had each other." She simply stated. "We were placed together even before the experiment as our fathers went to war and we stayed together. We developed a loyalty to one another that no one can break. Silly, just knowing that the other exists is enough. It's as close to love as we could get with another person. Again, no strings, commitments, or simple jealousies, we simply chose to work with our training than against it, like the others had. **

"**We listed our strengths and improved on them. We manipulated others and competed with each other to give us some pleasure. Dark humor and revenge on those who had taken advantage of us kept us focused and somewhat sane. Sometimes the game was the most important thing. Our father was right, that day did make us stronger."**

"**So why," Napoleon asked finally. "Did Illya not say anything about you to me?"**

"**Because, that would've opened the door to the darkest part of his soul and father wanted us separated, so we were ordered not to make it common knowledge. We didn't want to tell the world what we were and had become as well. It was still against the rules to have this kind of loyalty to just one person for us. **

"**Our lives began to parallel each other and then our loving adoptive father channeled our acquired talents towards the spy world, which fit us like a glove. We were made cousins and we simply played that role in front of everyone, him, and ourselves at times. He purposely divided us, knowing that we would do our duty in any given situation, but we still stayed connected in the most secret ways..." **

** "And Mr. Waverly," Napoleon asked.**

** "He knew only what father wanted him to know about the experiment. Father portrayed us as one big happy family. Illya and I did as we were told. Slowly, we are learning to overcome what we were made into and becoming more…human. Most of that lately for Illya is because of you, Napoleon. You've taken my place. You could let him be himself and not worry about exposing too much if he doesn't want to and I thank you for that."**

** "What about you now? How'll you figure in all of this?" Napoleon wanted to desperately know if this was going to end his partnership with Illya.**

** "That'll have to be played out, I'm afraid," Alexana said retrospectively. "Now that we aren't pulled to Kiev to take orders from father, maybe, we can live more in the open. Although, I do like playing the spy game; hiding my relationship with Illya; and being a trained killer for the KBG…I could become a world renowned chemist…I don't know, maybe I'll just fade away and leave all this together, get married and have kids…"**

** "You wouldn't be happy in life without Illya."**

** "True." She smiled back at him and laughed. "I couldn't torture him or you, now that we've officially been given permission to meet and then there is killing people…"**

** "Well, I wish that we'd met sooner." Napoleon shot back, a chuckle rumbled in his while he half swallowed his jealous anger for not knowing all of this.**

** "I know, Napoleon, but we had are reasons." Alexana's blue eyes steeled and turned serious. "Don't ever take Illya for a victim in this little game of ours. He will tear you apart."**

** "Oh, I have found that out already about him." Napoleon said easily. "I'm not taking that chance with either one of you; especially with that perfume you created to draw men to you. I hadn't noticed how powerful it was until you didn't have it on you here in the infirmary and how you handled Sasha."**

** "Ah…Napoleon, you are not a dull or stupid man. No wonder Illya picked you to be his partner..."**

** "Hey!" Napoleon said indignantly. "I choose him. What did he tell you?"**

** "The same things you are. The games we all play, but I will help you stir the pot with him if you want. Consider it a thank you gift from me for not being too mad as us from on letting you in our little secret?"**

** "What! I would love to know what I can use against him."**

** "One day, tell Illya that you heard that while we were in school that he and I were in competition for which one of us had the most conquests at any given moment."**

** "And who won?" He asked with peaked interest at the games they played.**

** "That is all you get and who says that we've stopped?" Alexana smiled seductively. "Now, you need to go. I've told you all I can. Like, I almost 'promised' you."**

** "I guess that's my cue to leave and check to see if our favorite Russian has called in, Madam." Napoleon said for he could tell that Alexana was looking very tired and softly groaned in pain as she shifted her casted arm while trying to settle it in more of a comfortable spot on the bed. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled as he left.**

** The next day Alexana asked Napoleon if she could be let out of her room or at least, not be under constant monitoring. He said that he'd consider it as he had a lunch guess for her. Napoleon had Margaret come into the room. **

**She had been not allowed to visit for a long time and she was desperate to see with her own eyes that Alexana was truly getting better. Margaret thought she still looked haggard and tired, but she was smiling and walked over to greet her with a small, stiff, tenuous hug.**

** "Margaret." Alexana pulled her away from her a little bit to look at her. "I'm so sorry that I said those things to you. I know that you cared for the General. I'll have to tell you more about our mother; the good things. One was her smile for one thing which you have by the way."**

** Napoleon looked from one woman to the other and noticed that they were indeed sisters; similar looks, body shape, eyes, and mannerisms. Illya looks and character seems to fit in there as well. It was easy to see why everyone would think that Alexana and Illya were cousins.**

** "Maybe, Mr. Solo here will let us go somewhere else to eat, a place a little noisier and less sterile looking?" Alexana pleaded with him as she brought him back from his thoughts. "I'd love to see how the English lessons are going. You'll have to tell me where Napoleon has been taking you while I have been stuck in here getting back on my feet again with only hospital food to eat..."**

** "Oh please, Napoleon?" Margaret pleaded as well in broken English. "I saw that the cafeteria in the main hall was serving meatloaf. It is one of my favorites. We had it on one of the first days I was here. Can we all go there? We will not keep Alexana out of her room for very long."**

** "Fine," Napoleon agreed after being ganged up on by two beautiful women. "Lunch only. I don't want to tire you out, Lexi. I'd never hear the end of it from Dr. Allen if I did. Oh, Dr. Thompson's been dying to talk to you about your formula for that antidote. He babbled on about discussing your reaction and things too technical for me to understand or care about."**

** "Thank you, Napoleon!" Both women said in harmony as each one took a arm. Alexana was already dressed in the casual clothes he had brought a few days before. The only thing that showed that she was still was stay interred in Medical was the identification band on her right wrist. **

**They all stopped at the Nurse's station to get a temporary badge for Alexana to wear as they left the medical facility so the alarms wouldn't go off. The cafeteria was down the hallway and two floors down; near the back entrance.**

**It had been a pleasant visit for all of them and lasted longer than Napoleon wanted. Even Mr. Waverly had heard of their adventure out of the medical wing and joined them for over an hour. Alexana appeared only slightly tired out from their trip as they made it back to her room as she stiffly sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed. She sharply eyed Napoleon to silently ask when she was going to get out of this room.**

"**We'll see," Napoleon said noncommittally and shrugged his shoulders. "One trip to the cafeteria does not constitute a new room assignment. The night shift still says you're having nightmares."**

"**I'm fine." She said flatly.**

** "I also can see that it's still hard for you to get around. Dr. Allen, the big boss man of Medical, wouldn't even let Illya out this early from the injuries that you have suffered. You can ask him yourself if you want to."**

** "Are those all your reasons?" Alexana said through clinched teeth, seemingly ready to strike him.**

** "One more," Napoleon said firmly to remind her that he was in charge of her and not to do anything drastic. "Mr. Waverly wants you to stay here until we've heard from Illya. Just today, our spy networks are picking up movements of THRUSH in the Soviet Union. He could be coming back shortly. It wouldn't be smart of them to keep him there much longer without arising any more suspicions."**

** "All right, for now," Alexana tried to stare him down while she listened intently to what he was saying. The room suddenly got colder, Napoleon thought, but wasn't fazed and only raised one of his eyebrows at her. "All right!"**

** Alexana returned her own non-verbal signs that this conversation wasn't over yet before she turned to Margaret and they said their good-byes for now. They planned to have lunch again tomorrow if Napoleon agreed to it.**

**Alexana gave Margaret another stiff, tentative hug. Holding her a little longer then Napoleon expected her to before she let Margret leave with him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 =======================================================**

** About Midnight, Napoleon started to hear the phone ringing. He'd been asleep for about an hour. He turned on the light and looked at the clock.**

** "Solo here…yes…yes. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Nothing else can be done about it now, but I will expect a full report." Napoleon dropped the receiver down on its hooks and threw his covers off to get quickly dressed and return back to UNCLE headquarters. "Damn it, Lexi!"**

** Alexana's head swooned, trying to gain consciousness. She didn't know where she was as her eyes cleared. Her head was pounding out a common Ukrainian dirge that played at the General's funeral. It was what woke her up, that and throbbing from her left arm which was no longer in its cast, but taped tightly to her desk chair with duck tape along with the other one. **

**She lifted her head and realize that was in her apartment. How did I get here, she asked herself. Then a slap ripped across her face interrupting her scattered thoughts. **

** "Come on, sister dear, wake up!" Margaret growled, lifting her hand to strike Alexana again. She'd had lost her facade of barely knowing English as she began to rant at newly found family member. "Or do you want me to hit you again, only harder? Wake up!"**

** "Margaret?" Alexana asked in a surprise stupor, trying to move from the chair but couldn't. She had tape around her wrists, elbows, chest, knees, and ankles. She could barely breathe let alone move. "How did we get to my apartment? How did we get out of UNCLE headquarters? I promised Napoleon I would stay put. Why am I tied up like this?"**

** "Because, I made it happen thanks to some drugs I obtained from my new friends at THRUSH. One little injection from a hidden syringe, and it was so easy to overtake you in the bathroom at shift change. You acted like you're very drunk and went along so willingly to my room in UNCLE; falling for the idea that I knew something about your precious Illya. I had you tell where your apartment was. We rode over here in a cab and then you left yourself wide open for me to knock you unconscious once we got here. I brought you here to die. Well, after I kill Illya in front of you first."**

** "Why? You can't do this! You just found out that we're sisters. We have the same mother…" All of this was confusing to Alexana, feeling the fire rise in her redden cheek.**

** "And you took her away from me and the General! Oh! I knew who you were. Over the years, while you were running all over the world, I got to know my father and we would talk about mother's memory all the time and how you and Illya ruined all of our lives."**

** "Me? I didn't kill mother…I wasn't even allowed to be near her during…"**

** "It doesn't matter!" Margaret slapped Alexana again hard. "I'm here to complete what father couldn't finish."**

** "Which is?" Alexana sneered with her eyes full of hate for someone who thought that she was trying to help and as going to let "close" to her. Almost, as close to her as Illya, but never again will she ever trust her again.**

** "To kill the last two involved with father's experiment. His memory will live on in glory. Not marred by you and Illya. Not shamed by our mother's weakness. I'll be the one to bring his dream alive again and start up the program with me as its leader, the experiment will live on.**

** "UNCLE will prove that the old experiment it's ineffectual to TRUSH because of what you have done to it with the help from Illya and Mr. Waverly. I've already made inquiries within the Soviet Union to see if any of the other Generals are interested in supporting the project with the original formula I have hidden away without Napoleon even knowing it. You and Illya will be killed and Mr. Waverly will lose his footing with in the world arena with the Iron Curtain countries. All of this will turn into how I want it, not you."**

** "You won't get away with this, Maggie." Alexana said sarcastically slurring the nickname. "You've met Napoleon and you know that Illya won't help you…"**

** "I don't need his help!" The young woman spat out. "He only has to die in front of you to make my revenge complete. Sort of like Sasha. It wasn't too hard to get him to think that I was you, or to give him enough steroids that he was quite mad at the end."**

** "Yes, he was." Alexana said in agreement as she looked up at her from her chair. "You could've done something about his mother."**

** "Yes, she is a piece of work. She'll get hers, thanks to UNCLE' interference," Margaret reflected on that for a moment and then shrugged. "Oh well, Lexi, what do you want from your unique set of drugs you have in this case that I found while a searched your apartment? Although, I think that I should have you pick one just in case one of them is a poison, but I think I'll take my chances. You're still very capable, even when restrained and injured if I left you alone without some type of chemical restraint."**

** Margaret took out a syringe of fluid that Alexana knew all too well. She didn't even react as the needle hit her skin and the warmth started to spread up her arm. Her head dropped within two minutes.**

** "Excellent." Margaret smiled, checked for a pulse, and got ready to leave. "Now for Illya…"**

** Napoleon walked into the medical ward at UNCLE headquarters to see how an injured Russian spy got out of a room when it was constantly monitored. Never mind, he thought. She's good; too good for her own sake. She was going to ruin this whole operation. What made it worse is she promised him that she'd stay put and he believed her.**

** "Report," a despondent sigh erupted from his lips. **

** "Mr. Solo, during shift change and report, the patient had gotten out of her bed and went to the restroom. The monitors were tampered with in there. When it was noted that she was in there for a longer than usual time without pulling the call button, Nurse Kelly went to investigate. She got the door unlocked and found it was empty. We searched the entire ward and nothing was found missing except a badge, a set of work scrubs, and the nurse from the charge desk. She was found tied up in the treatment room unconscious, but not seriously hurt."**

** "Next," Napoleon said to the person in charge of in house security with a tolerant expression.**

** "Sir, we've tape of two females walking towards the monitored rooms. As you can see on the monitor, there is Margaret Dolchi and a female nurse in scrubs that has a badge on and was acting in a normal manner. There, they are laughing like they are old friends. Scanners picked up no weapons as they passed out of the main building to a less secure area."**

** "Look at her left arm." Napoleon pointed out to the group. "The cast is missing and see how it hangs awkwardly. What about leaving the secured apartment?'**

** "Again, they walked out of the secured area with the security not aware that the person with Dolchi wasn't Nurse Emery."**

** "What was found in the room?"**

** "Only, a tracer that had been embedded in a shredded cast, a set of hospital scrubs, and a ripped ID band, nothing else to tell us where they were going," the embarrassed security agent said, blushing.**

** "Thank you, Mr. Phillips. Finish the reports and have it on my desk in the morning."**

** "Sir," Another agent comes in to talk with Solo.**

** "There's a call for you. She says she'll only talk with you. She wavers between English and Russian..."**

** "I'll take it in Mr. Waverly's office." Napoleon made his way to the heart of the building while turning all the information around in his head. Things weren't making sense yet again. This whole affair didn't make sense, he grumbled to himself.**

** "Solo here," Napoleon said calmly even though he did feel like it on the inside. **

** "Napoleon, its Maggie," A familiar woman's voice cried out in a quiver as she sniffled. "It's Lexi…she made me help her get out of UNCLE headquarters and then left me here on the street. I don't know where I am! I'm so scared! I need you to find me. She needs our help and if we don't find her. I don't know what she will do. She was ranting about getting to Illya first and keeping him away for you…"**

** "Maggie… calm down." Napoleon interrupted. "Illya called and said that he would be arriving to New York at eight o'clock this morning. I'll pick you up and bring you back to headquarters. I need at least one of you at UNCLE before he gets here."**

** "No, I want to go to the airport with you." She begged. "I can keep an eye out for Lexi."**

** "Is that what you want to do," Napoleon asked with a strained voice. "We will leave it up to Mr. Waverly to decide. Where are you? Can you see any street signs?"**

** "I'm on the corner of eighth and… Forty-Second Street."**

** "That's not far from here. I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay where you are at. Don't talk to anyone."**

** Napoleon found a scared, but safe Margaret waiting for him in a doorway of a neighborhood restaurant. Once she spotted him, she quickly walked to his car and got in.**

** "Are you all right?" Napoleon asked her as he pulled away from the curb and headed back to UNCLE headquarters.**

** "Yes, now that you're here. Are we going back to UNCLE," she asked as if it was the safest, but furthest place she wanted to be right now.**

** "Ah, yes." Napoleon agreed thoughtfully. "That is the plan; to get you settled. I've already sent out some of our agents to find Lexi. All of this has to be kept quiet. No one is to know that she survived being shot and that fall from the bridge until we get Illya back. He won't be told about Lexi until he can be assessed and we find her. Maybe, he will be able to help us. He must know where she lives here in New York."**

** "I hope this all goes well." Margaret wished out loud. "I would hate to see anything happen to either one of them."**

** "Me too, Maggie," Napoleon agreed, pulling up to the back entrance of UNCLE Headquarters. **

** "Why does this feel like that I will be left behind when you go meet up with Illya?" Maggie asked in sheer frustration.**

** "Because, I'm doing just that and Waverly will agree." Napoleon smiled. "Now it's to bed, for all of us for now."**

** Napoleon waited patiently at the terminal's gate for Illya's plane to land. He was aware there were a lot of interested parties waiting for this plane's arrival from London. Napoleon could pick out at least two sets of New York THRUSH agents, a person who looked like they could be KGB or GRU from the Soviet Union, his American counterparts the CIA and Feds, and of course him. **

** Illya Kuryakin casually walked out of the door after the mad rush of passengers from the plane blocked his path. He scanned the gate area, not surprised to see all the usual players of the spy game watching him. His face remained blank, but his deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement and then he frowned.**

** What Napoleon noticed first off was how short his hair was. It had been literally shaved off to make it look like he had been in a concentration camp, looking like blond peach fuzz. It was all Napoleon could do not to laugh out loud as Illya came up to him.**

** "Laugh all you want," he said very tiredly, leaning very close his partner so no one else could hear. "I've just heard about every joke I care to and by the look on your face, you're going to make up more. I'm not in the mood. It was a gift from Naddya; revenge for her son's death, because she wasn't allowed to touch me."**

** "Took the hair and not the head?" Napoleon couldn't resist.**

** "Funny." Illya said in irritation. "Can we go now? I have to act like everything is fine for now. It would not be proper behavior for me to murder my partner right here in the airport for making a horrible joke…"**

** "Lead the way, baldy." Napoleon politely bowed as waved him ahead. Hi ignored the deadly look from Illya. "The car is by the baggage claim area." **

** Illya went ahead and unconsciously tried to run his fingers through his hair, but ended up only rubbing his head in embarrassment as they went to go get his bag and left everyone else behind to follow them.**

** Once in the car and out on the highway, Napoleon looked as his partner. He looked tired and sad. That was saying a lot about Illya, who usually looked bored and surly. Not many people knew the difference, but he did.**

** "Napoleon," Illya spoke up before Napoleon could ask. "I know that you have heard about Sasha and …Lexi's deaths."**

** "Illya, I saw them die." Napoleon searched his partner's face out of the corner of his eye while he drove. He hated to have to keep him thinking that she was dead, but the car or Illya could have been bugged. With Alexana missing, how was he going to explain all of what has been happening while he stayed back in Kiev. "Margaret and I were up the hill at the market reading the letters Lexi left for me and Margret, to get her civilian clothes. **

"**We saw her fall into the river and her body floating past the bridge. I knew that I couldn't help you without jeopardizing your life or the mission. I didn't know that you were on a mission until Mr. Waverly told me what was actually going on."**

** Illya nodded silently. His mouth clamped so tight that it formed a straight line as his jaw stiffened. That was the most common expression of emotional pain that his mute friend commonly gave him. Lexi was right, just knowing that the other was alive…but, now one wasn't. Half of him was lost. Napoleon hoped that he could change that soon. He knew that it would be up to him to keep the rest of him alive if it were really true.**

** "Not much was said about them to anyone. I was ordered to go on a naval ship in the Baltic Sea to assess an international problem with the Capitalist Americans, sorry, Napoleon. I wasn't much help and they sent me back to UNCLE."**

** "Yes," Napoleon said softly. "We were concerned for you safety.**

** "Well, then you won't mind that we make a stop before we go to headquarters?" Illya really didn't ask, but more or less told him; not caring if they were being bugged or have a homing device attached to the car or him. "I owe it to Lexi. She would do the same for me."**

** "We have orders to go straight away to UNCLE. Once we inform Mr. Waverly about your mission we can..."**

** "This is more important!" Illya shouted out suddenly. Napoleon jump back in surprise. Normally, his partner would have done his duty first before anything else. "You've met her. She helped me get here and I can't let her down…"**

** Napoleon remembered his conversation with Alexana and understood. He wished that he could tell him that he knew what they did for each other. What he and Illya did for each other in any given situation in their lives in and outside UNCLE.**

** "I need you to come with me." Illya said softly. "I do not want to do this alone."**

** "You won't" Napoleon glancing at Illya who didn't look back, but at the road ahead of them. "You'll have to lose your "watchers" first and check for tracers. Where are we going?"**

** "To her apartment, I have to get a few things and then we can go to headquarters."**

** The door the Alexana's apartment opened softly and then closed. She was in the same chair that Margaret had left her in several hours before. Her head was still dropped to her chest and eyes closed.**

** "Still sleeping I see." **

**Margaret Dolchi waltzed into the living room and gave Alexana's long hair a hard tug, pulling her head back, and waking her up momentarily with a groan. She was still only half-conscious from the medication that Maggie had given her earlier the night before. **

** "Illya's plane just landed, but he won't be back to UNCLE headquarters right away. He and Napoleon are coming here first. There are items of yours that he wants." She told the unresponsive Alexana as she started to sweep her hair in up a crude ponytail and secured it with a rubber band.**

** "How do I know this, you ask?" Margaret asked as she grabbed a knife from Alexana's kitchen drawer. "I bugged Napoleon's car just before he left for the airport. They did sweep for bugs after they said they were coming here. "**

** Margaret brings the knife up to Alexana's neck and cuts a thin line across it, causing a small red line of blood to appear. Then she chops Alexana's hair off roughly with the same knife just above the rubber band. With quivering eyes, Alexana grimaced, but made no response or movement to her actions.**

** "There, now you look more like me." Maggie said with an evil satisfaction. "We want them to think that you are me and that I was taken by you as I went to go look for you."**

** Margaret roughly mussed up Lexi's hair and looked back to inspect her handiwork before walking in front of her to gloat.**

** "While Illya and Napoleon try to free you, I will be behind them. I'll simply shoot Napoleon dead, shoot Illya in a strategic spot and then the fun and games begin."**

** "I must have given you too much." Maggie said as she pushed Alexana's head back and it easily fell forward to rest against her chest again. "The hardest thing is to wait."**

** About an hour later, there was a rustling by the door. A light flashed from the bedroom when someone was entering the apartment by not using the key. Margaret had closed all the blinds and turned all the lights off, but one by the desk and chair that Alexana was strapped to. **

** The door swung lightly open and Illya walked into the room, went over to a hidden panel behind a photo on the wall and turned off the alarm. Napoleon walked in more slowly, looked around the room, and instantly noticed a woman strapped to the chair that held a battered Maggie. She appeared unconscious and had been taped to the chair.**

** "Illya, it's Maggie," Napoleon started to rush to her side and began to remove the tape from one of her arms. Why wasn't she at UNCLE headquarters?**

** "It's a trap!" The woman sitting in the chair suddenly lifted her head and swing her body in the chair to tip it towards the table, knocking the lamp on the floor with sparks flying as it as the light bulb burst. "Get down! Margret's got a gun!"**

** "Damn you, Lexi!" A woman growled in the dark of the back of the apartment. Shots towards the chair rang out. **

**Napoleon and Illya both crouched down behind some furniture. Napoleon upholstered his gun as he tried to locate where the shots were coming from within the connecting pitch-black rooms of the apartment.**

** "Illya, grab Lexi and get her out of here! The chair, she's the one in the chair!"**

** Illya crept around the couch and tried to pull Alexana to the corner of the room. He felt the cool stickiness of blood soaking into her shirt by her left arm and onto the floor.**

** "Knives…under desk…one gun…one full clip…four shots counted…" Illya nodded and crawled silently to underneath the desk and grabbed two petite knives and a throwing star.**

** Everything in the room was deadly quiet except for occasional scraping on the carpet.**

** "Come out Maggie." Napoleon called out as he looked around into the darkness. "We don't want to kill you."**

** "You are the ones who will be killed. I've the advantage. You two are so heart sick over her that you didn't noticed that I had put explosives under her chair. All I have to do is press a button and you all will die!" **

**Margaret reached the door, turned, smiled, and opened it, bringing a bright light into the apartment, blinding Napoleon enough to not make the shot, but not for Illya. He threw two knives at the same time, both hitting their mark.**

**Maggie went down with a knife sticking out of her throat and chest. Illya and Napoleon reached her at the same time and grabbed her hands looking to a detonation device and took it out of her useless hands.**

"**Why, Maggie?" Napoleon asked with pity as he looked as the young woman's eyes, choking on her last breath as blood ran down her throat.**

"**For the glory of father and the Soviet Union…" She spat out, then her eyes glassed over and she died.**

"**To follow that man into glory leads only to one's death in the eyes of their family and country, his family dies with her." Illya said pointedly and then ran to be by Alexana's side as Napoleon flipped on the lights and checked the apartment.**

**Despite being mostly taped to a chair, bleeding, and having a broken arm, Alexana was already trying to free her right arm even further while this all of this was going on around her to fully recognize that Illya was at her side.**

"**Did you kill her?" Alexana asked through clinched teeth, not stopping what she was doing as it consumed her. She started to babble and thrash around just like before in Medical. "I'm fine! You've got to get me out of here! Where's Illya? Leave me alone, you're hurting me!"**

"**Lexi," Illya said softly, trying to calm her down as he used the throwing star to cut the duct tape. "Napoleon, what is wrong with her?"**

**When she was released from the chair, Alexana, push both men away and attempted to stand, but her legs buckled from being bond for so long and dropped hard to the floor.**

"**It's the antidote she gave us all. She's had a bad reaction when she fell off the bridge into the river and now it's happening again since she was drugged. Pick her up and let's get her to UNCLE headquarters. I think she's been shot again. I'll fill you in when we get there."**

**Illya awkwardly picked Alexana up as she continued to struggle and carried her to the car's backseat, all the while humming softly as he held her in a full body lock. Her apartment wasn't far from headquarters and she was rushed into Medical.**

**During that time, Illya and Napoleon sat in Waverly's office as each of them filled the other one in on their part of this mission and what had happen to Margaret Dolchi. A clean up team had been sent to the apartment and the rest would have to come from Alexana once she was out of surgery.**

**Illya was stressed and relieved at the same time. Word was already being sent out through the open spy network of UNCLE's ruse and that Illya had suffered no ill effects in THRUSH's attempt to use him in a mind control scheme. He was promptly sent to be deprogrammed once they partially filled him in on Lexi. Tests were done and all checked out negative. As usual, he played his part perfectly.**

**Finally, just when Illya had had enough for all of the poking and prodding, he was able to go see Alexana. She was resting comfortable for now and was under heavy sedation. Just as he was about to go into her room, Napoleon stopped him with a firm squeeze on his shoulder by his partner.**

"**Illya," Napoleon said simply. "I just wanted to tell you what she's been through here in Medical."**

"**What." He asked softly as he looked at her through the one-way mirror. Her body looked lost in the sheets and bandages.**

**Napoleon described what had been going on the first week with Alexana here in the infirmary before she had escaped with Margaret. The rest about her reaction to the antidote, the doctors and Lexi would have to tell him.**

"**Yes, I did talk to Thompson just before you came in." Illya said as he turned back to watching Alexana. "It was one of her hybrid hypnotics with muscle relaxation properties that lasted about four hours. He didn't know what residuals were left from her previous infection that the antidote was still attacking. He didn't know how much of her mental and physical status would be affected with the potential for a new infection from the wood that was imbedded in her left arm. **

"**Allen said the bullet hit the chair rail, shattering the wood, and then grazed her left side. Breaking two ribs and tearing a small artery at was easily repaired. The biggest concern was how many times that he had to reset her fractures on her left arm. He couldn't tell me if she will have permanent damage or not. Gymnastics are definitely out in the future for now. He says she needs rest, heavy sedation, and antibiotics for now."**

"**She won't like that." Illya continued on after Napoleon nodded. "You'd have to have cut her arms off before she'd willing give up gymnastics." **

"**She is a tough person, Illya." Napoleon added and smiled at Illya's comment. "Reminds me of another tough and cranky Russian who doesn't like to stay in Medical or be told they can't do something."**

"**Napoleon…" Illya started to say.**

"**I know what you are going to say, but save it." Napoleon cut him off with a hand raised between them. "Lexi is going to need you nearby when she's allowed to wake up. We'll monitor what is going on for now while she is resting and then you can take some time off to be with her. No use changing my mind. I owe it her, because she gave me a present while you were gone."**

"**What did she tell you?" Illya's eyebrow raised and looked glum knowing what she was capable of. "Oh, I'm going to kill her once she gets better. That's all I need is your silly grins. With both of you around, I'm never going to be left alone."**

"**That is the price you pay for keeping her from me all this time."**

"**What do you mean all this time?" Illya demanded in self defense. "Most of my time has been here with you and UNCLE while most of her time had been running around the world, killing for the Soviet Union. We never get to spend more than an afternoon together at a time for weeks to months at a time, but we made it work. More people in the mix would've limited that time even more. It was our little secret. Now I'll have to share."**

"**Being cousins and all…" Napoleon smiled smoothly, trying to get his friend to reveal just how involved they were with each other. "The incest…"**

"**We share the same name, Napoleon, but we are not cousins or related." **

"**Well, only to be fair, I should ask Lexi if she is willing to share her time with your partner. I could keep her busy while you are gone on single missions..."**

"**No, you won't, for right now," Illya said quickly with a smirk. "I'm going in there first and you can't come in. You can see her in a couple of minutes after that."**

**Illya walked into Alexana's hospital room and up to the bed. He lightly placed his hands on the rail as he looked down at her with his forehead folded into lines of concern. First she was flirting with Napoleon, forcibly taken by Sasha, shot, fell from a bridge, and left for dead. Then she was alive, tied to a chair, tortured, and shot again. Now she was lying in this bed, paler than ever. Connected to an IV line and unfortunately, had soft restraints around her arms and ankles. Her body jerked suddenly and her eyes fluttered, but didn't open as her head turned towards him.**

"**Am I going to be getting out of here soon?" A soft murmur came from the bed, barely audible in their special language from childhood.**

"**No." Illya replied back in the same hushed voice.**

"**I see that you still prefer Naddya's haircuts to mine."**

"**Yes."**

"**Will I ever get to play the violin again?"**

"**Perhaps, but your days tumbling may be over for now."**

"**Ah…thoughts worthy of nightmares as I sleep..." Alexana smiled weakly. "Will you be around?"**

"**Yes." Illya said softly and grabbed her right hand as she fell back asleep.**

"**Is she sleeping?" Napoleon asked, quietly coming into the room, Illya glancing at him, bobbing his head. "You should be familiar with this room, Illya. You've spend quite a lot of time here as do I. You know, I think that this the first time in a long time that neither you nor I have had to be in this bed."**

"**Yes, I do believe you are right," Illya said with a smiled, but didn't look away from Alexana's sleeping form; he'd have taken her spot anytime if he could.**

"**Let's let her sleep. I 've an assignment for you," Napoleon said that made Illya turned to him. "I picked up Lexi's little travel pack of medications, very unique looking concoctions, while we were leaving her apartment. I want you to help Thompson analyze them and find out what they do, all of them. Apparently, it looks as if she's developed quite an little arsenal."**

"**Small amounts of all her chemical creations and each of them lethal in some way. I don't think that she would like you taking them, Napoleon. She's very protective of her formulas. I don't always know what she's created. I vaguely remember where her lab might be. She frequently moves it to prevent attracting attention, mostly in industrial or commercial areas. I've been lucky that she didn't try out all her experiments on me. Others weren't as immune." **

"**Her perfume suggests that." Napoleon agreed. "I deal with her later about it."**

**Illya nodded, took a quick glance at Alexana, took the travel kit, and left the room. Napoleon watched him leave and then turned back to her as well. She was resting more calmly than the first time around and he knew that was because of Illya. He wondered how things were going to change for now on, put his hands in his pockets, and quietly left her room.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 =================================================**

**Recovery time for Alexana was slow, but steady. After two days, all medications were removed, but for the antibiotics, the same as the first time. Regional anesthesia was used to help her with the pain of her left arm fractures and chest wound. Illya spent all of his time with her for the next couple days as Alexana started to wake up. Sometimes, it was just to be there reading to her from technical journals, wiping her sweaty brow with a moist wash cloth, and talking to her softly as he led her hands, preventing her from thrashing about and banging her cast against the padded bedrail. She would still call out in many different languages in her dreams at night and Illya was there to help soothe things over by whispering gently in her ear. **

**Napoleon was surprised how patient Illya was. He was calm and cool; never getting angry or frustrated with what Alexana would say or do. Illya was not usually like this when he was hurt unless he was close to dying and had made him a little jealous. But, it was another side of Illya he didn't see very often.**

**Soon, Illya was able to leave Alexana alone in the room for a few hours during the day. Napoleon watched from the observation room before he went in. He'd gone to his office and she was sitting up in bed with a paper pad and pencil. Her head was down in concentration as she struggled to write. The restraints had been temporarily removed as her health improved. **

**Alexana looked upset and frustrated as she angrily scratched out what she had just written, threw the tablet to the end of the bed, and sent the pencil flying toward the mirror with a loud "Pang". She shifted in the bed, pulled at her cast, and winced in pain as she finally gave up on being comfortable.**

"**Lexi…" Napoleon said as he came into the room before the nursing staff could rush in. "How are you doing?"**

"**You saw." She said hotly, tried to shift again in the bed, and nodded toward the mirror. "And don't try to play nice with me. You stole my chemicals. They were mine! You had no right to them!"**

**Napoleon was stunned as Alexana's voice went from a quiet irritation to a fierce growl with a tight, unreadable face glaring up at him.**

"**Ah, I see that Illya told you…" Napoleon jumped to that conclusion, wondering which person he was more loyal to him or her.**

"**No, he didn't." Alexana said with an ice-cold stare that Illya was prone to use on those who posed a threat. "It was that Dr. Thompson person. He was just in here, all giddy, wanting to talk with me about my compounds and chemical processes. What each one of my formulas did. Like I would tell him, when my superiors in the KGB didn't even know what I had. I would've been sent to a lab in Siberia, never to leave the Motherland again! All of those formulas are mine, you hear me! No one can have them! I have it all in my head, nothing is written down."**

"**I couldn't let anyone get a hold…"**

"**No one would've known what they were by the look of them. I only used them for my personal use. You had no right, Napoleon. You've Illya already, why do you have to take everything from me? Just leave me alone."**

**Napoleon said nothing as he tried to defend his actions as an UNCLE agent and maybe the best thing would be was to just leave before her anger escalated further. Could this was still all part of effects from the antidote, he wondered.**

"**You are still upset. We can talk later, if not as friends, but as professional spies."**

**Napoleon took his leave, not too happy with what had just happened. Alexana in turned shifted her body away from him as she could without too much pain or strain on her injuries He hesitated a brief moment, hearing the sudden loud bang of a cast hitting the bed's side rail while the door swayed shut behind him.**

"**Napoleon!" Illya called out to him as he rounded the corner, not waiting to Illya to catch up with him. He didn't want to hear what Illya was going to say to him after he had seen Alexana.**

"**Not here," Napoleon firmly said when Illya had caught up with him and was about to grab his arm to stop him. "In Mr. Waverly's office."**

"**Fine," Illya agreed in a unhappy tone to Napoleon's abruptness and followed him into the office.**

"**Mr. Solo. Mr. Kuryakin. What the devil is going on with Miss Kuryakin? She's demanding to leave UNCLE headquarters immediately. She was ranting about stolen property. She threatened that if we don't release her from the restraints the medical staff put back on her, she's threatened to escape from the Medical and doesn't care who she has to hurt or kill to accomplish it. Do you know what's going on, Mr. Kuryakin?"**

"**I do believe it's about her hybrid chemicals. They were taken from her and given to Dr. Thompson to analyze without permission. I don't know why she is so upset; she refused to let me see her. Revenge is more her taste" Illya looked torn between his duty to Mr. Waverly and UNCLE or to Lexi. It's a tough spot to be in for him.**

"**Mr. Solo, did you take her take her formulas with asking her?" Mr. Waverly asked in surprise. "Why couldn't you have waited to personally ask her? She could've been an asset to UNCLE if she were treated with a bit more decorum. Bad show on your part." **

"**Sir, I do not think that is all that is bothering her." Napoleon said calmly after just being so neatly dressed down. Both Illya and Waverly looked for an explanation.**

"**Interesting, Mr. Solo, why?"**

"**Sir, I think that she is testing not only UNCLE, but Illya and I. I think she wants to know just how far we will go to protect her. She's going to have to decide if we're going to be an ally or what she can use against us for her own needs. She has no one to be loyal to and no mission to perform. I don't think Illya being a part of UNCLE could change that right now."**

"**It is a thought, Mr. Solo." Mr. Waverly agreed. "I will talk with Miss Kuryakin myself. You, Mr. Solo will go and get her a special meal to eat for supper. I do believe that she's had enough of hospital food. Make sure there's enough food for both of you to eat while you apologized for your ill manners in this situation."**

"**Yes, sir," Napoleon said quietly.**

"**Mr. Kuryakin," Mr. Waverly continued. "Go home for a while. You can see Miss Kuryakin first thing in the morning. You two need some time apart. You've done an excellent job of helping her recover and I'm sure things will be better in the morning."**

"**Yes, sir," Illya simply said, shooting Napoleon a frustrated look with his tired, blood-shot eyes. He wasn't happy that Napoleon and Alexana weren't getting along.**

"**Off with you two. I'm going to see Miss Kuryakin in her room."**

**All of them got up from the table. Illya quickly left the office before Napoleon could stop him. He didn't want to talk to him right now. He wasn't happy with either of them or himself right now as he hurried to leave. **

**Napoleon let Illya escape without stopping him; he knew that he wasn't too happy with him and he'd talk with him later.**

**Mr. Waverly walked into Alexana's hospital, pulled up a chair. Before he sat down, reached over the bedrail and released the restraint on her right arm.**

"**You won't need those Miss Kuryakin, even with your performance here in Medical with Mr. Solo and after he had left."**

**Just as he done this, medical staff came in to see if Mr. Waverly was in danger. Alexana didn't move or say anything as he waved them off.**

"**She and I will be fine. Go back in the other room and shut off the microphone. You can watch and that's all from now on. I guarantee that she'll not cause any more problems to herself or me, now go."**

**Once they were alone, Alexana finished removing the other restraints, did a full body stretch, even if it hurt, and sat up with her legs tucked underneath her.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Waverly."**

"**I'm glad that you are better," Mr. Waverly settled down in the chair and looked her in the eyes with his usual demeanor. "Well?"**

"**Mr. Solo is a very ambitious and capable Chief Enforcement Agent. I think that I threw him off a little. He didn't take my hybrids until he knew that I was safe. I give him full marks for that and his unnerving ability to know what it important for UNCLE to succeed, even if it means to betray his partner's friend. He is a little concerned that Mr. Kuryakin is having some trouble picking him over me, because Illya needs each of us in different ways, but it was demonstrated that he'll choose his duty to UNCLE and his partner over me. That part of our conditioning is still very much intact within both of us." **

"**I think that Mr. Solo is the same in his loyalty to UNCLE and to Mr. Kuryakin. Soon, he'll find out that I'm not a threat to him and their partnership will be that same as before. I hope to stay in the background, but that will be up to him. In all, I think this affair was a success in preventing THRUSH's grand plan to create more super assassins from father's experiment, getting me out of the Soviet Union, and to know where your agents loyalties lie within UNCLE and in their partnership if you ever had a doubt."**

"**No question in my mind, but what about you, Miss Kuryakin? Where are your loyalties?"**

"**Yes, that is the question," Alexana said softly while contemplating the question. "I, as Cpt. Lt. Kuryakin, was loyal to father in a disturbing way, but we resisted his influence in any way we could. Illya and I did have some symbolist of a happy childhood before the war that helped us figure out how to act normal and enjoy the simpler parts of life. **

"**I don't know why I didn't feel the need to fulfill my duties to the KGB?" Alexana thought out loud, drifting back to the subject at hand. I was very successful in every way for them. I followed orders, reported crimes to the Soviet Union chain of command, and killed when I was told. I could've eventually been in charge of the biggest governmental department in enforcement."**

"**Once I saw that father was failing, I had to make a choice. Stay the way things were or change them. I'd gotten to like living here in New York and abroad. I got to see Illya more often, if you can say an evening or afternoon once every few weeks as often."**

"**I believe the term is family and love, Miss Kuryakin, but continue on with what you were saying."**

"**Yes," Alexana said with a frown. "I have of late, preferred to work in a chemistry lab making my little potions. I still enjoy of the hunt and killing of a target, just not as much as before I assigned to live in New York."**

"**What have you decided to do?"**

"**I am…accepting your job offer, Mr. Waverly. Now that I'm able to and if Illya is fine with it." Alexana said in firm determination with a sigh of relief. Finally allowing herself to think of Illya before making her decision. "Is it still open?"**

"**Are you willing to work for UNCLE's Research and Development in Section Eight and give us your formulas to help defeat THRUSH and any other group that would threaten us; including those who maybe affiliated with the KGB?"**

"**I think my loyalties could be easily attached to UNCLE."**

"**Agreed Miss Kuryakin," Mr. Waverly smiled. "You will be a welcome member of Section Eight, but I would like you to use your other talents and help out in Section Two occasionally. It would mean going to Survival School."**

**After a thoughtful moment of Alexana rolling that additional job requirement by her new employer around her mind, she smiled and nodded with the endless possibilities of working with Illya and Napoleon… **

"**I do have some regrets from this last…affair that I need to tell you." Alexana said, clearing her throat, becoming serious.**

"**Regrets?"**

"**Yes, I regret that I was caught off guard by just how effected Margaret was by father's influence. I let her get too close, because she was my sister. I regret that she had drugged Sasha to the point of madness, causing his ultimate death. He would've never acted that way if she hadn't past herself off as me and led him on. I also regret that not only did I get shot, but twice, it was very sloppy of me."**

"**The last one is what relationship Illya will have with the Soviet Union. I hope that the failure THRUSH had with Admiral Putin as their contact won't affect his ability to go back to Kiev if he wants."**

"**I will handle that last regret. I, too, have many contacts in some of the highest circles in the Soviet Union and I plan to use some your previous ones as well. Right now, Mr. Kuryakin is still safe to go back and forth. My regret is that I didn't see General Kuryakin hadn't changed his colors until you contacted me about his health."**

"**One cannot live only by regrets."**

"**Well said, Miss Kuryakin." Mr. Waverly smiled and went back to the first subject. "Now, what can do to help you? I hope you stay with us for a couple more days to make sure you are truly in good health. Do you need a new name or passport to place in your file with UNCLE?"**

"**I have most of the things I need already. I have a birth certificate stating that I was born in St. Ansgar, Iowa and a passport that lists my name as Monica Alexis Lane. I worked for my cousin who owns a small pharmaceutical company and secretly for Army Intelligence. All of that should pass when checked out.**

"**As for staying, I will stay tonight, but must go in the morning. I have another place to stay already and will contact you when to expect me. I'm thinking a couple weeks or three, once I talk with Illya and get out of this cast. Most of this should have settle down by then… and, thank you, Mr. Waverly for believing me over father. This wouldn't have ended well if you hadn't trusted me."**

"**Quite right, Miss Lane," He smiled. "You are to be commended as well. Now it is time for me to go. Mr. Solo will be here shortly to apologize for his behavior. You can tell him what we have discussed, but keep you future employment "under wraps" shall we say, until everything is processed first. The same with Mr. Kuryakin, if you please. I know that you'll discuss your actions with him when you see him in the morning for his input. I plan to send them out on a mission in a day or two, until then… good day, Dr. Lane."**

"**Good day, Mr. Waverly." Alexana said confidently as she watched him walk out of the room. She slowly got out of the bed as she was testing her balance after being in bed and in restraints for part of the day.**

"**Are you trying to escape, Lexi?" Napoleon asked as he came in the room, watching her from the other room. He had passed Waverly on the way out.**

"**No, I'll be going tomorrow." She said calmly, stiffly walking to a chair and sat down. Moving around the room felt so good to her after being in one place for so long in bed. "Mr. Waverly said that you were bringing dinner?"**

"**Are you still mad at me?" Napoleon nervously asked as he set the food down on a tray table and sat in another chair beside Alexana, who was trying to adjust her casted arm to a more of a comfortable position.**

"**Napoleon…" She looked up and smiled. "I had to act like that for a reason."**

"**I had a feeling." Napoleon agreed. "Tell me what I don't know."**

**Alexana explained what she and Mr. Waverly had talked about and how she approached him to keep the past from happening again. She told him that she was caught off guard in how Margaret had fooled them all, but didn't tell him what she plans to do in the future per Waverly's request. **

**Alexana told him that she knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her little travel kit of drugs, but still would've liked to at least discuss the pilfering first, but she understood his professional conduct.**

"**Lexi," Napoleon said as they ate and changed to a subject he was dying to find out about. "What about Illya? If I hadn't just found out some of your training and his, I would think that your relationship was deeper than anyone would guess, although you two did a great job hiding it for so long. Is it love or are you two just friends?"**

**Alexana eyed him suspiciously with a seductive smirk "Love? Illya and I?"**

"**Is it so hard to say the word love?"**

"**Have you ever heard Illya say it? Words like that were not allowed. To care or love makes the other one vulnerable and weak in the spy business. I won't do that to him or you." She motioned around to the camera and listening devices in the room.**

"**You already have, but you didn't answer my question," Napoleon pushed her further. "I watched you two together this last week. I don't think much will change if you stuck around in here in New York for a while. We both know that UNCLE will come first for Illya, but you can make him more complete, and give me more information about his youth for me to tease him about."**

"**Yes, I know that he would appreciate that from you." Alexana smiled, rolling her eyes, and then frowned. "It's all up to him now. I don't know if I have over stepped the boundaries with him. What about you, Napoleon, am I still a threat to you?"**

"**Now that I have had a chance to digest all of this, not so much as a personal threat, but as a challenge to win, maybe I'm just a little jealous that you know my partner so well, but that will pass. Anymore like you back home in Mother Russia?"**

"**I did have a sister once, but she's not your type, a little obsessive, power hungry and dead…"**

**Napoleon laughed lightly, gathered the trash from their meal, and got ready to go home.**

"**I will see you tomorrow, Lexi?"**

"**No, you won't." She said softly as he left and then she got up to pace around the room.**

**The next day, Illya went straight to Alexana's room in Medical to find out that she was getting ready to leave. She was dressed in borrowed scrubs that were cut up the side to accommodate her casted arm. He didn't understand what was going on and hadn't slept very well the night before, because he was still concerned about her well being.**

"**Oh, Illya," Alexana grabbed his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "I'm sorry that I wouldn't see you last night."**

"**You're leaving?" He asked with a small voice of someone who just found out his puppy was run over with his bottom lip out as if to pout.**

"**Oh, don't use that act of me," Alexana laughed as she threatened him with a punch to his shoulder. "I won't work."**

**Alexana started to explain how she talked with Mr. Waverly and her feelings of disloyalty to the Soviet Union. She couldn't stay there or here at headquarters anymore. She was sorry about Margaret had done and told him what she'd done to Sasha.**

"**Did you kill that girl in the river?"**

"**No, her boyfriend did. She was part of a crime I was lead inspector on. I only kept her on ice until that day to use as a decoy if need be. She was found out to be an American spy from Army Intelligence. I just wasn't really expecting to get shot for real. As you know, the plan went wrong there, but just as quickly, was back on track again. I'm glad Napoleon was there to help me in the airport."**

"**Where will you be going?"**

"**Here," She gave him a slip of paper with an address on it. "It's my new apartment. I'll be there while I prepare for what I might do next. Come tonight, if you can, please. All could be the same as before. I am dead to the Soviet Union and have to avoid some of my previous comrades. Mostly, I'm going to take some time to rest, I promise"**

"**What about Napoleon?"**

"**We've made up and he's fine with me being here in New York."**

"**Waverly?"**

"**So far, willing to see how this will turn out. The same threats are out there as before and we can deal with them" Alexana shrugged as she glanced away and Illya squeezed her hands sharply to have her face him again. "Not a lot of people will know about us."**

"**What are you saying?" His blue eyes searched hers frantically.**

"**It's time for you to decide what you want and I will agree with your decision. I have to go now." **

**Illya helped her walk out of headquarters and into a cab. He crumpled the address in his hand and stuffed in his pocket. He'd already memorized it when she first handed it to him. **

**In a daze, he went back into UNCLE headquarters, walked to Napoleon's office, and pulled out his usual chair when he was in there. Napoleon watched Illya sit down, put his elbows on his knees and started to rub his hair, still too short for him to run his fingers through.**

"**Is she gone?"**

"**Yes." Illya sighed in frustration. "I don't think that she should have left. She is not well enough…"**

"**Is that the pot calling the kettle black?" Napoleon smiled.**

"**This is not funny, Napoleon." Illya frowned. "She's changing the rules."**

"**Oh, I don't know, I think that Lexi has been very level headed and wants you to be able to stay in UNCLE. To be able to spend more time with her might be nice if you like being with a top KGB assassin who has a flare for hybrid brainwashing formulas…"**

**Illya smiled, lifted his eyes to Napoleon, and they sparkled in merriment seeing that his partner was still having trouble determining if the Kuryakins were something more.**

"**Jealous?"**

"**Yes." Napoleon had to admit. "But, I have plenty of time to find that certain someone who can kill and build an atom bomb on a whim. In the mean time, I'll just borrow yours from time to time."**

"**By all means, take her when you want." Illya waved to his partner coolly. "Then she can experiment on you for a change."**

"**Aren't you afraid that she will tell me all your secrets?"**

"**Yes, but I think I have enough incriminating information on the both of you to keep it in check."**

**Illya turned serious.**

"**Not many people should know about any of this."**

"**I agree. It would ruin our reputation of being "more" than partners…"**

"**Really Napoleon," Illya grunted and shook his head. "I'm going back to my office to finish your reports for you."**

"**You do that. I'm going to the secretary pool. I hear there're some new female employees going through orientation this morning. I thought I might welcome to them to UNCLE."**

"**Always the gentleman..." Illya said as he left the room.**

"**Well, I try. Don't forget those reports need to be done by three." Napoleon called out to him as he sat back in his chair, playing with his communicator, deep in thought.**

**Lexi's eyelids fluttered when she heard the soft click of her apartment door lock being picked open. Smiling, she settled deeper into her bed, and sighed. She could hear the rustlings in the kitchen as the person was in her ice box and then the clink of glass. His favorite kind of vodka was ready of course.**

**Drowsy, she had lost track of her intruder until she felt him crawl into the bed with her. He caressed her body as he enclosed her in his arms; careful not touch her wounded left side.**

"**Why do you insist on playing only the games you know that you will win?" Illya asked, nuzzling her neck. "I must like to suffer."**

"**But you…love…this game as much as I do. Suffering is just the best part of it."**

"**Yes, I do love you. I always have. Trapped in spider's web, but only for tonight, I have to leave for a mission in four hours."**

"**We had better make the most of it then, because I am getting tired of you. Way too clingy lately, and then I would have to start cooking for you…"**

**Illya stopped her from talking by deeply kissing her lips and wrapping his body more tightly around hers with better ideas to what they should be doing with the time they had.**

"**Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, good morning." Mr. Waverly called out as the two gentlemen who walked into his office. "Well done on you latest mission. I glad to see that there no injuries to report. Please sit down and join us."**

**At the desk near Mr. Waverly, was a woman dressed in UNCLE's standard female uniform, lab coat and a black badge. She had auburn, shoulder length hair, pale skin, slim build, and unique hazel-green eyes that were hidden only slightly behind gold wire-rimmed, granny glasses perched on her pert nose.**

"**Gentlemen," Mr. Waverly said as he waved his pipe toward the lady. "This is, Dr. Monica Lane. She's new to UNCLE and will be in Section Eight's Research and Development department working on Miss Kuryakin's formulas. She has a PhD in chemistry from the University of Iowa with a Master's in Behavioral Sciences. She will work with Dr. Thompson."**

"**Doctor Lane," Napoleon said as she rose and they shook hands. He held her hand a little longer and gave her his one of his most charming signature smiles. "Welcome to UNCLE."**

**Illya just nodded to Lane as he sat down and put his own black glasses on, barely looking up from the reports he had brought in with him.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin; I look forward to seeing you around the halls." Lane smiled back at Napoleon in a flat, mid-western accent with a firm handshake and then she sat back down as did Napoleon next to her.**

"**Mr. Kuryakin, you'll take Dr. Lane to Dr. Thompson's lab and get her established with a list of requirements she'll need to start right away. She's to have her own workspace, desk, and computer framework. Dr. Thompson is already aware that she will be in orientation for the next two days before he'll meet her in the lab."**

"**Yes, sir," Illya nodded as he put his reports down and look at Mr. Waverly. Staring at Lane with a curious look on his face and then he smiled for a quick second before it went quickly blank.**

"**The reason I brought you here to meet Dr. Lane, gentlemen, is that she's been cleared to help out in Section Two for agent support as needed at my request. She was one of the first female recruits for the ROTC and Army Intelligence. I have put her on the list for Survival School training when the opportunity comes up."**

"**It will be my pleasure to get to know you, Dr. Lane." Napoleon said with a gleam in his eye that usually melted most women defenses. "Maybe, when you tire of my partner's lack of manners, we could meet for lunch. I could take you on a tour..."**

"**I'm afraid that you're too late," Lane said smoothly as Illya looked to Napoleon and smirked at his defeat. "Ah, a Mr. Mark Slate asked me first, but you can join us in the cafeteria at noon, you too, Mr. Kuryakin?"**

"**If I have time I will try." Illya said as he looked at his watch. "I think that if Mr. Waverly is done with us, we should get you to the lab. I have reports to finish and other projects that require my attention."**

"**Oh, I do have another item for you, Mr. Kuryakin." Waverly turned around to his desk to grab a packet and spun back to the desk to pass it him. "It is from the Soviet Union."**

**All eyes were on the package as Illya took it and opened it.**

"**Maybe I shouldn't be here for this…" Lane said as she started to leave. "I'll wait outside."**

"**Yes. Perhaps that would be a good thing. We will be done in a few moments." Mr. Waverly agreed.**

**Illya opened the package as Lane left. It contained a report and two rings on a chain. He put down the rings and picked up the report.**

"**It's the official report of the deaths of Cpt. Lt. Alexana Kuryakin, Cpt. Lt. Sasha Noustovich, and Private Margaret Dolchi's deaths. The last one's was the result of an intruder who forced his way into her temporary apartment while here in New York and she tried to stop him. No clues to the murder point to any specific suspect."**

"**These rings and chain were the only effects from Miss Kuryakin that were allowed to leave the country." Illya put the rings wrapped in the chain in his jacket pocket and put the report back in the packet. "I will file this report with the information we have from her formulas."**

"**Yes, Mr. Kuryakin, the best place for it. Get on with it, Gentlemen."**

**Solo and Kuryakin got up to leave.**

"**Mr. Solo, try to finish some of your own reports, so Mr. Kuryakin can settle Dr. Lane in before lunch."**

"**Yes, sir," Napoleon glumly mumbled as he and Illya left the office.**

**At the secretary's desk, Monica Lane was talking with some of the ladies in Mr. Waverly's office and laughing. They looked up at Napoleon and Illya after someone nudged Heather McNabb and the conversations stopped suddenly. It was replaced by smirks and smiles as the women hurriedly dispersed to their desk.**

"**I see that you'll fit in quite well, Dr. Lane," Napoleon said as he watched the scurrying action around him.**

"**Dr. Lane, I think it's time we get going…" Illya said, trying to remind them what they are to be doing instead of socializing and indicated that she should lead the way to the elevator. "We'll take the elevator to the research level."**

"**I think, I'll join you two," Napoleon jumped into the elevator as well before the doors could close. "I need to go down to records."**

"**Fine," Illya said impatiently, moved back, and went to stand by Lane while Napoleon walked in and stood in front of them, facing the doors. He didn't see that Illya and Lane had grabbed hands behind their backs all the while keeping their expressions blank.**

"**So, Dr Lane," Napoleon started up to stay just as the elevator doors opened up. "Can I call you Monica or do you have a nickname?"**

"**I do, actually," She said hurriedly as she and Illya pushed past Napoleon to stand just outside the elevator doors while he held them open. "You can call me Lexi, Napoleon."**

**Napoleon looked at her in shock and then smiled big, finally recognized her despite her drastic change in appearance, because she spoke in a familiar Russian accent. Illya just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**And here I thought I had found a mad scientist all my own." Everyone laughed; Napoleon released the elevator doors and let them shut. **

9


End file.
